Ninjago Boarding School
by SweetHeart114
Summary: What would happen if the ninja met as kids, but at a boarding school. Lloyd's the newbie and ends up getting into trouble. What will happen? Can Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole help him learn the rules before it's to late? And what happens afterwards to Lloyd? (ZanexLloyd)
1. Chapter 1 Newbie and Bunk Rooms

In Ninjago, not all schools can handle certain kids. For those troubled kids, they attend Ninjago Boarding School. Only problem, the school is very strict. One wrong move and you end up in lockdown for along time. On September 4, 2001, a new person is attending the school for the first time.

"No mom, please don't make me," five year old, Lloyd begged his mother.

"It's for the best," she told her son.

The walked into the gates and Lloyd hugged in his mother's leg tightly. Man kids stopped and stared. Lloyd tried not to make eye contact with anyone. They walked into the main building and Mrs. Garmadon knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Lloyd saw a boy, about eight years old and an old man. The man welcomed them in as he sat behind his desk.

"So, you are," the man asked me.

"L..Lloyd Garmadon," Lloyd stuttered.

"How old are you son."

"F..f..five."

"Sure," the other kid mumbled.

"Kai, silence," the man yelled.

Lloyd hid behind his mom in fear.

"Mrs Garmadon. Your son is in good hands here. You may leave," the man said.

Lloyd's mom nodded and turned to leave when Lloyd grabbed her leg.

"No mom," he begged.

"Kai, release the boy's grip please," the man asked.

The older boy nodded and held Lloyd back as his mom left. She shut the door behind her.

"Lloyd, you listen to me," the man said in a meaner voice than before. "We have some very important rules, and if you break one, you will be punished. One, only speak when spoken to. Two, you obey orders the first time, not the second. Third, you don't leave until parents come to retrieve you. Four, adult is always right, never wrong. Understand."

Lloyd shook his head.

"Good. Kai, you can give him the tour, and catch him up on everything," the man said to Kai.

"Yes sir," Kai said.

He took Lloyd's hand and marched him out of the room. They walked out to a yard full of kids. Three of them approached Kai and Lloyd. Lloyd gulped.

"Hey Kai, who's the newbie," one asked.

"His name's Lloyd," Kai said.

"Hey there Lloyd," the second said.

Lloyd ducked behind Kai.

"He's shy. It's Ok kids, they're my friends," Kai said and Lloyd slowly came out from behind Kai.

"I'm Jay," one said.

"Cole" the second said.

The third only smiled a slight bit, but didn't say anything.

"He's Zane. Doesn't speak much, how old are you," Jay asked.

"Five," Lloyd replied shyly.

"That's how old I was," Cole said.

"Ya, and you've been here for three straight years," Jay commented.

"What," Lloyd said.

"It's Ok, my parents hated me, they left me here and never returned," Cole said.

"Mine just don't have the time to care during school so I come here and go home at summer," Jay said.

"Me and my sister were dumped here after my parents died in a fire last year. I've never gone home since," Kai said.

"Who's your sister," Lloyd asked.

As is on que, a girl ran and hugged Kai.

"Whoa Nya, not know," Kai said.

"Sorry bro, I was worried you were going to be locked up. I'm happy you weren't," Nya said.

"I'm fine," Kai said, smiling at Nya.

"Good, I've got to go," Nya said.

She turned and ran off just as fast as she came.

"She's quite fast," Lloyd said.

"And annoying at times," Kai mumbled.

"Kai Smith," a voice said behind the boys.

They spun around and came face to face with an old man with a white beard.

"Mr. Wu. I'm sorry, were you looking for me," Kai said.

"Yes I was. I was wondering if you'd seen Jay. He's suppose to be under lockdown," he said.

"Jay. Nope, haven't seen him. What did he do," Kai asked.

"He stole from the kitchen and painted the hallways with blue paint with his hands," Mr. Wu said.

"I'll tell you if I see him," Kai said.

"Ok, I will see you in class," Mr. Wu said as he left the group.

"Thanks for covering me Kai," Jay said.

"How many days are you under lockdown," Kai asked.

"Um, five," Jay mumbled.

"At least it's not ten like Cole," Kai said.

"Hey!" Cole yelled out.

"What does under lockdown me," Lloyd asked.

"Do you remember when you were told the rules and how if you broke one, there's a punishment," Kai said.

"Yes," Lloyd replied.

"Lockdown is the punishment. You see no sunlight, no one and only one meal a day," Cole explained.

"No, I don't want to go under lockdown," Lloyd hid behind Kai.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't break any rules and never talk back," Kai said.

"Ok," Lloyd said.

"JAY!" Mr. Wu yelled.

"Aw crap," Jay said and ran.

"Come back here!" Mr. Wu said while chasing Jay.

"What should we do," Cole asked.

"Why don't we take the newbie for the tour," Kai suggested, motioning at Lloyd.

"Ok, let's start with the bunkroom," Cole said.

"Ok," Kai said.

Kai and Lloyd held hands so Lloyd wouldn't get lost and walked away with Cole, and Zane following.

"Have you ever been under lockdown," Lloyd asked Kai.

"Yes Kai, have you," Cole asked.

"Um. It's hard to explain. When I started, everyone started with one hour under lockdown," Kai said.

"What, really," Cole said.

"Yes, my parents died after I had been here for three years, no four," Kai said.

"So, did Nya come after they died," Cole asked.

"Yes, I was her only family and they weren't going to tear us apart so she came here," Kai explained.

"That's sweet," Cole said.

"Yes, and we're here," Kai said.

Lloyd looked and saw many different cabin like houses. Lloyd's jaw dropped at the amount of houses there.

"Everyone is in new cabins, let's look at where we are this year," Kai said.

They all walked over to a bulletin board and looked for their names.

"Bunk 21," Cole said.

"Hey, that's mine," Kai said.

"I can't see it," Lloyd commented.

"Oh, what's your last name," Kai asked.

"Garmadon," Lloyd said.

Kai scanned the list. "Here you are, Lloyd Garmadon, bunk 21. We're all together."

"Sweet," Cole said.

"Wait, where's Jay," Kai said.

Cole looked at the names, "Here, Jay Walker, 21."

"21," Zane mumbled.

"Hey, did he just talk," Lloyd said.

"He hardly talks but does every now and again," Kai explained.

Kai and Cole lead Lloyd to their new bunk room. They walked in and saw three bunk beds, a sink, and a separate room for the bathroom.

"Who our sixth roommate," Cole asked.

"I never checked," Kai said.

"Kai!" Nya ran in the the room.

"My sister I guess," Kai said shrugging.

"They wanted me to be with you for the first year," Nya explained.

"Ok then," Kai said.

Meanwhile, Lloyd had already climbed the bunk on the left and lied on top.

"Lloyd, where did you go," Kai asked, noticing the boy's disappearance.

Lloyd lifted his hand and waved it.

"Come on, we should continue the tour," Kai said, walking to the door.

Lloyd jumped down and ran to the door, following Kai out and leaving Nya, Cole and Zane behind.


	2. Chapter 2 Jay's Lock-down and Brothers

"Now, you stay in there," Mr. Wu said to Jay.

"No, please, I wanted to help Kai with the new kid," Jay begged.

"Six days for escaping," Mr. Wu said, "You're lucky that I'm not making it more."

Mr. Wu turned and left Jay, alone in the room. He turned and sank down to his knees. He had only ever had two hours under lockdown. Never overnight. He was scared, terrified. He wanted to leave, find Nya and Kai and hug them tightly. They were the only ones he felt as family.

"Kai. Nya," he mumbled.

"Jay," someone said on the other side of the door.

"Who's there," Jay said.

A face appeared in the barred section of the door.

"Jay, it's me," she said.

"Nya!" Jay cried.

"I'm only allowed to talk to you," Nya said.

"For how long," Jay asked.

"Five minutes," Nya said.

"How Kai with, what's his name, Lloyd," Jay asked unsure of the name.

"They're fine. Are you Ok," Nya asked.

"Yes, a slight bit scared," Jay said.

"Really," Nya responded surprised.

"No, I'm pure terrified. I can't handle being in here over night, I can't," Jay cried out in fear.

"Jay, calm down," Nya said.

"I can't calm down, you've never been in here. I have and you never want to. You need to listen to me," Jay said, "never cause trouble."

"Ok, I have to go, when you get out, you're with me, Kai, Cole, Zane and the newbie, Lloyd in Bunker 21," Nya said.

"Thanks, I'll see you if I make it," Jay said.

He reached through the bars and swept a strand of hair from her face. "I love you," Jay said.

"And I you," Nya agreed.

Nya and Jay smiled at each other and Nya turned and left. Jay went and curled up on the floor and lost himself in his thoughts.

Kai and Lloyd walked the halls. They had visited the classroom, and were heading to the lunchroom, just in time for lunch. They walked in a join a line for their food.

"How's the food," Lloyd asked.

"It's ok, I guess," Kai replied.

"He's just not one to eat a lot," Cole said behind Lloyd.

Lloyd jumped and spun around to face Cole.

"It seems Jay got what was coming to him," he said.

"How long," Kai asked.

"Six days," Cole said.

"What,' Lloyd said.

"It's true. If you're not careful Lloyd, you may be in his position," Cole said.

"No, no, I don't want to," Lloyd cried out, drawing everyone's attention.

"Lloyd, kid, he's joking," Kai said.

"Oh, sorry," Lloyd apologized.

They all got food and sat together, later joined by Zane and then Nya.

"So, what's everyone's plans," Cole asked.

"Soccer," Kai said.

"Are they doing another team," Cole asked excitedly.

"Yes, I can't wait," Kai said.

"You boys are so weird. I'm going out with the teacher supervisor to do some window shopping," Nya said.

"What about you Zane," Cole asked.

"Reading," Zane mumbled.

"Ok then. Lloyd, what about you," Kai asked.

" I don't know, I have some books, maybe I'll just hang out and read myself. Catch up on my Fitz Donegan," Lloyd replied.

"Ok, well, the team practise starts in a few minutes so we should go," Kai said.

"Ok, see ya," Cole said.

They got up and left, talking about soccer. Nya got up and left when her friends passed by and went out. Zane tapped Lloyd shoulder. Lloyd turned and Zane held out a hand. Lloyd took it and followed Zane to the bunker. They walked in and Lloyd climbed on the top bunk again.

"So, how are you," Zane asked.

"I'm ok, I'm just feeling lost," Lloyd replied.

"That's Ok. That's the same feeling I had last year when I came for my first time," Zane said.

"Why don't you talk much when everyone else is around," Lloyd asked.

Zane turned and walked over to Lloyd. Zane played with Lloyd's short hair and messed it up.

"My father died when I was young. I never had a mother and I was brought here after being told I wasn't good enough to be adopted. I met Kai and Cole, who were almost as close as brothers. The Jay later, but never truly bonded like them. I alway was worried I would say the wrong thing at the wrong time and get in trouble," Zane said.

"It's Ok. I felt left out many times at my old school. Darkley's School for Bad Boys. The claimed I wasn't bad enough but not good enough to go to a real school," Lloyd said.

"We can do this together then," Zane said, smiling for the first time, at least for Lloyd.

"Brothers," Lloyd said, he put his hand out to shake Zane's.

"Brothers," Zane confirmed, shaking Lloyd's hand.

Zane helped Lloyd down and they sat and talked, laughing every now and then. That is until Cole and Kai walked in surprised to hear Zane talking.


	3. Chapter 3 Day out and The Accident

It had been about six days since Lloyd had arrived and he already made new friends. They were Kai, Cole Jay and especially Zane. Zane was never one to talk to anyone, but now he would talk to Lloyd all the time. It was Sunday and Lloyd and Zane sat in the Bunkroom, talking. Kai and Cole were at the soccer practise and Jay was still under lockdown.

"So, what do you think," Zane asked.

"This place isn't as bad as I thought at first. I mean, besides the lockdown thing," Lloyd said.

"Yes, I heard there's a group going out and they have two spots left, you want to go," Zane asked Lloyd.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do, but you are going to come, right," Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I will come. I haven't left this place since I was your age," Zane said with joy.

With that, they walked out and went to find the group. They found them as they were signing out and they put their names on the list. They climbed on the bus and listened to the rules.

"Ok, everyone will have two hours to explore. You will be given forty dollars to spend, no more so use it wisely. You will go in partners, no one will be solo, understand," the teacher, Mr. Matthews said.

Everyone nodded as they pulled up in front of a Noodle place.

"We meet back here at one thirty. If you aren`t here, we will call nine one one and you will be placed under lockdown, understand," he said as everyone split up and left.

"What do you want to do," Zane asked.

Lloyd`s stomach rumbled, "how about some food. We missed lunch."

Zane nodded as then walked into the noodle place. They found out it was more than noodles, they had everything, sushi, noodles, cake, ice cream, even seafood.

"How many," a man asked Lloyd and Zane.

"Just two," Zane replied.

The man looked at the kids and saw where they had come from. He nodded and gave them a discount card. He took them to a table and told them to help themselves to something on the belt. Lloyd took a bowl of pasta and Zane a plate of sushi.

"This stuff is amazing," Lloyd said in awe.

Zane nodded agreeing as a piece of cake passed. Lloyd grabbed it and made it take out.

"Who's that for," Zane asked.

"Cole, he`s always wanting cake, and I`ll give him this," Lloyd replied

"It`s a big piece though," Zane mentioned.

"Yes, but we can share," Lloyd said.

Zane agreed. They paid, five dollars each with the coupon and left. Zane looked at the time and said they had an hour and a half.

"Sweet, can we go to the bookstore," Lloyd asked.

Zane smiled at the younger boy and nodded. He never thought someone would like to go there, he was glad. They walked to Ninjago Books and Magazines. Lloyd ran to the comics and Zane chuckled. He looked at the historical fiction books and picked out two different ones. Lloyd came back with a comic book and grabbed a historical fiction book too. They paid for them, leaving them with twenty dollars each and a whole hour to explore.

"Where to now," Zane asked.

"The park, but I don't know where it is," Lloyd said.

"Follow me then," Zane said.

Lloyd took Zane's hand and followed him. They came to a park with a play equipment, which Lloyd ran for. Zane chuckled at Lloyd's interests and sat on a bench, watching Lloyd go down the slide then run up the ladder. He never got tired of it. Eventually, they had half an hour left, just enough for them to get back.

"Lloyd, time to go," Zane called.

Lloyd came running to Zane and they left. Lloyd and Zane walked through the streets, with their books in their bags. They started crossing the street when a car came out of control, straight at them. Zane noticed as shoved Lloyd away. Lloyd fell on the sidewalk and turned to see Zane get hit.

"Zane!" cried the little boy.

"Someone call 911" the driver cried out.

A woman came and said an ambulance was coming. She say Lloyd and remembered he was with him.

"Where are your parents little one," she asked Lloyd.

"I'm part of the kids from the Ninjago Boarding School, so is he," Lloyd said, pointing at Zane.

Zane was lifted into an ambulance and the lady brought Lloyd in her car to the hospital. Lloyd sat in the waiting room for Zane, they were two hours in the hospital before Mr. Wu burst in the doors and saw Lloyd sitting in the chair.

"Lloyd Garmadon, you are in so much trouble," he said, storming towards him.

"Sir, Lloyd`s here waiting for Zane. He was hit by a car, weren't you contacted," the lady said

"Yes, but Lloyd and Zane have been missing and everyones worried sick. I'm just relieved that they aren't alone, what is your name miss, " Mr. Wu asked.

"Jennifer" she replied.

"Thank you for watching these students. I'm am very happy that they are in good hands," Mr. Wu said.

That`s when Zane came out with a cast on his right arm.

"Zane!" Lloyd cried out.

"Your luck you weren't hit young one. You would have been killed," the doctor said to Lloyd as he hugged Zane.

"Ok, we should head back to the school," Mr. Wu said.

With that, they left. Lloyd and Zane climbed in the back seat of Mr. Wu`s car and were silent the whole way back. Lloyd handed Zane the books they bought and Zane smiled at Lloyd. They pulled into the school and Kai, Cole and Nya came running, excited to see Lloyd and Zane.

"Lloyd! Zane!"they cried.

"Hey guys," Lloyd said and Zane waved with his good hand.

"What happened, you guys never came home," Nya asked.

"I'll explain in the Bunkroom," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, this is a warning, next time, you're in it," Mr. Wu said.

Lloyd turned away and followed everyone back and he lied down. Zane lied down too and Nya asked what happened. Lloyd explain what happened. All of the story, them eating at a restaurant, buying the books, going to the park, and Zane getting hit.

"Seems like you two were busy," Jay said.

"Yup, and now, I think we are going to nap," Lloyd said with a chuckle.

Zane nodded and dozed off. Lloyd following.

"I hope he'll be Ok," Cole said, looking at Zane with his broken arm.

Everyone nodded, agreeing, then left to walk and talk together.

Lloyd woke up and saw everyone outside, talking. He slowly got up and was pushed down by someone else. He looked up and saw Nya holding him down.

"What`s happening," he asked.

"You need to stay put Lloyd, the doctors are here," Nya said.

"What, why are they here," Lloyd asked scared.

The doctors came in and walked over to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you have a badly damaged ankle. It will take months to heal," one said.

"Lloyd, you're going to go with them, and you can pick one of your friends to come," Mr. Wu told him.

It didn't take Lloyd long to make his choice. He knew who he wanted to come.

"Zane," he said.

"But he doesn't speak and has no friends," Mr. Wu said.

"Yes he does, and I'm his friend, right," Lloyd looked at Zane, who nodded.

"Please pick someone else," Mr Wu sighed.

Lloyd wanted Zane and no one else. He would go either with Zane, or no one. Then it happened.

"If he would like me to go, I will go," Zane said.

Everyone looked at Zane, surprised for his speaking out, especially Mr. Wu.

"Zane, did you just," Mr Wu said, shocked.

"Yes I did, now am I going with Lloyd, or not," Zane said annoyed.

"Yes, you will, but you don`t speak to me in that tone," Mr. Wu said.

"Sorry sir," Zane said.

Lloyd didn't move as a doctor helped him to his feet. His ankle suddenly started hurting badly. He fell back on the bed once the doctor let go.

"He can stand, get the stretcher," a doctor said.

Another one ran out and came back moments later with a stretcher. Lloyd was laid down on it and they carried him out with Zane beside him. Lloyd was placed in the ambulance and Zane climbed in with him, along with a doctor. A second doctor took the wheel as a third climbed in the passenger seat. The ambulance took off to the hospital. Nya hugged Kai tightly while Jay and Cole stood in shock.


	4. Chapter 4 The Hospital

loyd was rushed into the hospital with Zane close behind. He was brought into a room and helped onto a hospital bed. Zane stayed with him in the room as the doctors left them.

"Zane, what`s going to happen," Lloyd asked scared.

"I`m not sure. If it`s really bad, you may need surgery, but I will be here for you," Zane smiled at Lloyd, comforting him.

"Thank you. But I am scared," Lloyd said, hugging Zane.

"You'll be fine," Zane said.

The doctor came back in and said they needed to take and X-ray of Lloyd`s ankle. Zane agreed and told Lloyd it`s Ok. Another doctor came in with a machine.

"Zane, you will have to leave while we do this," one said.

"No, you can leave," Lloyd begged.

"You'll be fine, I will be right outside those doors," Zane said.

Lloyd watched as Zane left. The man place the light of the machine over Lloyd's ankle. Lloyd watched in fear of what was going to come.

"What is this going to do," Lloyd asked.

"This will take a photo of the bones in your ankle and foot so we know what`s damaged and how badly," the doctor explained.

Lloyd watched, nervous and curious of what they were doing. The man stepped back and the machine made a loud humming noise and then clicked. Lloyd looked as the doctor then moved it away and let Zane back in. Lloyd hugged Zane tightly, as if he was suppose to be dead but wasn`t.

"So, this is worse than we originally thought. You ankle is broken in two places and missing a piece that is needed. We will need to do surgery to place everything back then fix the missing piece," the doctor said.

"No, no, no, no," Lloyd tried to get off the bed, but was pushed down by Zane.

"You'll be fine, I will stay right here," he said, comforting Lloyd.

"You promise," Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I do," Zane said.

"Everything will take a minute to get ready so talk for a little while," a doctor said, then walked out the door.

"What is going to happen," Lloyd asked.

"You're just going to sleep while they fix your ankle. Nothing real bad, I promise," Zane replied.

"How do you know," Lloyd asked.

"I was in your position. I fell and broke my arm when I was three, it was so bad that my bone was replaced by a plastic bone. Yours shouldn't be too bad though," Zane said.

"I hope not," was all Lloyd could say.

The doctors came back in and helped Lloyd onto a wheelchair. Zane pushed him, following the doctors through the halls and into another room. This new room scared Lloyd with all the tools. Zane helped Lloyd onto the new bed and saw the fear in Lloyd's eyes.

"I'm not leaving," Zane said.

"Of course not, we made room. There's a chair by the wall there that you can sit in," the doctor said.

Lloyd smiled a slight bit then felt a small prick in his arm. He closed his eyes tightly, then the nurse removed the needle.

"You will start feeling sleepy, let yourself sleep ok," she said.

"Zane, don't leave," Lloyd said.

"I promise I will be right there the whole time," Zane said.

"Ok," Lloyd said, growing drowsy.

Then Lloyd passed out. Zane sat in the chair and watched as the doctors worked. After about two hours, the doctors back up and let Zane come and see. Lloyd had lime green thread stitching up his ankle. The doctors wrapped a bandage around Lloyd's ankle then place a airboot on top. Lloyd started to stir then opened his eyes.

"Zane, where's Zane," was the first thing he said.

"I'm right here. Calm down," Zane said, taking Lloyd's hand for comfort.

Lloyd looked down at his ankle and gulped. He looked up at Zane with fear and worry.

"Just hold still for a minute," the doctor said.

Lloyd listened and didn't move a muscle. Zane watched as the doctor place an IV bag in Lloyds upper arm. Lloyd flinched as it was injected into his arm, then with help from the doctor, he lied on the bed.

"You will be fine to return to the school in an hour," the doctor told him.

"I will be right back, Ok Lloyd," Zane said.

Lloyd nodded and Zane exited the room. He walked down the halls, away from Lloyd, towards the hospital lunch area. He bought a chicken wrap and bottle of water for him and a small bag of chips from the vending machine for Lloyd. He began to walk back upstairs when something caught his eye. A magazine shelf with the comic book Lloyd was looking at in the store the day of the accident. He ran over and grabbed it before going back to Lloyd's room.

"Zane, you came back, and with food, I'm hungry," Lloyd said.

"Is there something he can't have," Zane asked the doctor, making sure it was Ok.

"No, he's fine," the doctor replied, then left the boys alone in the room.

"Here, have these," Zane said, handing Lloyd the chips.

"Doritos, I love these," Lloyd said as he opened the bag.

Zane chuckled as they started eating.

"How long was I asleep," Lloyd asked.

"About two hours," Zane replied.

"And you were here the whole time," Lloyd asked.

"Yes, like I promised," Zane told Lloyd.

"Zane," Lloyd started.

"Yes."

"I miss my dad," Lloyd said.

"You'll see him again," Zane said.

"No, I won't. I never met my dad. I was raised by my mom and only her, now I will never see her again. I have no family," Lloyd said, tearing up.

"I know how that feels, my father died when I was young and I never had a mother," Zane told Lloyd.

"I wish I could have met my father at some point," Lloyd said.

"We should think about what we have," Zane said.

"Which is what," Lloyd asked.

"Each other, a roof over our heads, food, water, all of that," Zane said, listing things.

"I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way," Lloyd said.

They sat and talked for a while, then Zane remembered something.

"Lloyd, I found this and thought you would like it," Zane said, taking the comic book from the table and handing it to Lloyd.

"Zane, how did you get this," Lloyd asked, flipping through it.

"I found it on the magazine shelf in the lunch area. I remember seeing you looking at it, so I grabbed it and brought it up," Zane explained.

"Thank you so much," Lloyd said.

Zane chuckled as Lloyd started reading the book. They waited about an hour, then finally left, back to the school. Everyone was happy to see Lloyd and Zane. Zane went back to his silent self, only talking to Lloyd, then their classes started.

"What does everyone have," Kai asked.

Everyone sat in the bunk room on their beds. Lloyd and Zane switched so Zane was on top of Lloyd, making it easier for Lloyd with his ankle. They scanned their sheets with their classes.

"I have math, language, gym, science, geography then music," Jay said.

"Me too," Kai said.

"Me three," Cole commented.

"I have gym, math, music, science, geography then language," Nya said.

"I'm with Nya," Zane said.

"What about you Lloyd," Kai asked.

"Language, gym, science, music, math and exploration," Lloyd said, confused with the last one.

"Younger ones go out and about instead of having geography like everyone else," Jay explained.

"Lucky," Nya moaned.

"But I don't have any classes with you guys," Lloyd complained.

"We have breakfast, lunch and diner," Cole said.

"And free time," Jay added.

"When's free time," Lloyd asked.

"Before dinner," Kai said.

"We should go," Cole said.

"Yup," Nya agreed.

"Where's language," Lloyd asked.

"Nya, can you tell Mr. Wu I will be a few minutes late," Zane asked.

"Sure, why," Nya asked.

"I'm going to show Lloyd his classrooms," Zane said, taking the young ones hand.

"Ok, I'll let him know," Nya said, running off to her class.

"Nya, wait up," Kai, called, chasing his sister with Jay and Cole hot on his heels.

"They're funny to watch," Lloyd said.

"Yes they are," Zane agreed, walking out the door with Lloyd on his crutches.


	5. Chapter 5 Classes and Lockdown

Lloyd and Zane walked down the halls of the school. Zane writing down all the numbers of the rooms Lloyd was in and when he was in them.

"Here, this is your first room, I'll meet you outside of science for lunch. Got it," Zane said.

"Yup, I'll see you there," Lloyd said, and walked into the classroom.

A nice lady welcomed Lloyd in and he sat at a desk beside a red headed girl with dark blue glasses.

"What's your name," she asked.

"Lloyd, what's yours," Lloyd replied.

"Sarah, nice to meet you," she replied with a smile.

The teacher had her name on the board. It read Mrs. Longworth. She seemed nice, nicer than the others said. She helped Lloyd and so did Sarah. Lloyd learned and spoke very little in class. Once it was over, Sarah helped Lloyd up.

"What's your next class," she asked.

"Um, gym," Lloyd replied.

"Me too. I can take your stuff if you would like," Sarah said.

"That would be great," Lloyd said.

Sarah grabbed her stuff and Lloyd's and walked with Lloyd to gym. Sarah placed their things with everyone else's.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Jackson and I'm your gym teacher, today, we'll play dodgeball," the teacher said.

"What about Lloyd," Sarah asked.

"Is that the injured one," the teacher asked, walking over to them.

"Yes, I'm Lloyd," Lloyd said.

"Would you like to play on a scooter board," the teacher asked.

"Sure, like play dodgeball," Lloyd asked, to be certain.

"If you want to, we are going to play doctor dodgeball" the teacher asked.

"Ok, I'll do it," Lloyd said.

Mr. Jackson helped Lloyd onto a scooter board. It was like a skateboard, but shorter and wider. Lloyd tried it out, then decided it was fun and rolled over to Sarah and Mr. Jackson.

"Having fun," Sarah asked.

"You bet," Lloyd replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok, everyone into teams of eight," Mr. Jackson said.

Sarah and Lloyd were together and walked and scootered over to the red team. Lloyd got a red flagged belt as did Sarah. A red head boy came and talked to Sarah.

"So, you're Lloyd," he said to Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded.

"I'm Brad, Sarah's twin," the boy said.

"Brad, I told you not to tell him," Sarah moaned with Lloyd chuckling.

"Wait, you were in our language class, right," Lloyd said.

"We should all be in the same classes with are age. The older kids have more differences in their classes but the younger ones usually are the same," Brad explained.

"Ok, we ready to start," Mr. Jackson asked.

He tossed three foam balls to each team then shouted, "Go."

The balls flew everywhere. Lloyd skated around, tagging his teammates after they were hit, avoiding the flying balls himself. They played, Sarah and Brad helping Lloyd the whole time until…

"Sarah, grab that ball for me," Brad asked.

"On it," Sarah said, running for a ball.

"Sarah, watch out," Lloyd cried, as a ball flew at her.

She got hit in the side of the leg then sat down where she was.

"Lloyd, help," she called him.

"I'm coming," Lloyd said, starting towards her.

Then a ball flew at Lloyd and Brad pushed him out of the way, getting hit. Brad sat with Lloyd between him and Sarah. Who would Lloyd save first, but just as he started towards Sarah, a ball hit him. It was so strong, it knocked him off the board.

"Ow," Lloyd whined.

"Oh no, Lloyd's out," a kid on Lloyd's team said.

"We can win still," another said.

Brad and Sarah crawled over to Lloyd and helped him over to the side. They sat and watched their team kick butt and win, even without their doctor. Lloyd, Sarah and Brad cheered at their victory.

"Ok, class is over, see you tomorrow," Mr. Jackson said.

"Now, for science," Sarah said, helping Lloyd up and handing him his crutches.

Sarah grabbed their stuff and they walked down the hall. This day was flying by for Lloyd, but meanwhile, Zane wasn't having such luck. Zane ran through the halls, trying to get to his next class on the other side of the school with Nya hot on his heels.

"Come on, we're going to make it," Nya cried to Zane.

They burst into the musicroom just as the bell rang for class. They panted as they took their seats, no one looked at them, for their teacher was late too. Then a teacher came into the classroom, carrying a ton of papers.

"Sorry I'm late class," he said.

"It's Ok Mr. Borg," someone said.

"Good, Ok, Zane, good to see you back," Mr. Borg said.

Zane nodded and Mr. Borg said, "and silent as usual. Ok, today, we'll make our own music videos. You can pick your partners, but I will mix it up if needed." Mr. Borg said.

"Zane, you want to work together," Nya asked, not knowing anyone else in their class.

"Sure," Zane said.

Everyone went silent. They stared at Zane and Nya, in shock.

"Did you just speak," Mr. Borg asked Zane.

"Yes, why, did I do something wrong," Zane asked, worried.

"No, you've just never spoken before," Mr. Borg said.

Then the doors opened and Mr. Wu walked in.

"Mr. Wu, can I help you," Mr. Borg asked.

"I would like to speak with Zane Julien," he said.

Zane gulped and walked to the front of the class. Mr. Wu escorted him out, Zane worried he was in trouble.

"So Zane," Mr. Wu started.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it," Zane blurted out.

"Who said you did anything bad. I wanted to thank you for watching out for Lloyd the other day," Mr. Wu said.

"Oh, Ok, your welcome. Um, is there something wrong," Zane asked.

"It's just, I got worried when I heard you and my nephew were in an accident," Mr. Wu said.

Zane's jaw dropped, "Your nephew. Lloyd's your nephew."

"Yes. His father is my brother, Lord Garmadon," he explain.

"Wait, Lloyd's father is the evil Lord!" Zane cried.

"If you stop by my office during free time, I'll explain more, OK," Mr. Wu said, giving Zane a piece of paper.

Zane nodded then re entered the classroom. He sat beside Nya, who was already hard at work.

"So, I thought that you would like to do the song called After the Blackout. It's by the Fold and I heard Kai say you like that band," Nya said.

"Yes I do," Zane said, sitting down with Nya.

The rest of class was spent planning their video for they would start working on it the next day. Lunch rolled around and Zane raced to the science room to see Lloyd was nowhere to be found. He checked the classroom, but he was gone. Zane started to worry about him. He walked to the lunch room. Kai saw him, stressed out and walked over to him.

"What's up Zane," he asked.

"I was suppose to meet Lloyd outside of the science room, but he wasn't there," Zane explained.

"He's over there," Kai said.

Zane looked where Kai was pointing and saw Lloyd sat with two kids his age, talking and having a good time. Zane sighed with relief, thinking he'll talk to him later.

"You Ok," Nya asked.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be," Zane said.

"I was just curious why Mr. Wu pulled you out of class," Nya asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," Zane replied.

"You sure," Nya asked.

"Yes, leave me alone please," Zane said and stormed off.

"That's never happened before," Kai said.

"I hope he is Ok," Nya added as they went to join Cole and Jay.

Lloyd noticed Zane yelling at Kai and Nya, then storming off.

"I have to go, I'll see you in class," Lloyd said.

"Ok, where you going," Sarah asked.

"Just checking in with a friend," Lloyd said, getting on his crutches.

Then it hit him, he told Zane he would wait outside of the science room for him. Lloyd felt so bad, he needed to find Zane. He walked the halls the checked their room. He found Zane curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Zane, are you Ok," Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, is that you," Zane asked, looking down at the younger boy.

"Yes, are you Ok," Lloyd asked again.

"I'm fine. I just….Can I ask you something," Zane said.

"Sure," Lloyd replied.

"When we were in the hospital, you said you never met your father but your mother raised you but did you ever have any aunts or uncles," Zane asked.

"Um, one uncle on my dad's side that I never met," Lloyd replied.

"I know who that is," Zane said.

"Who is it," Lloyd asked eagerly.

"Mr. Wu," Zane mumbled.

"WHAT!" Lloyd cried.

Then Kai, Nya, Jay and Cole ran in.

"What happened," Kai said.

"Lloyd, are you Ok," Nya asked, waving a hand in front of the frozen boy's face.

"He's not responding," Cole said.

"I'm on it," Jay said.

Jay grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cold water, then splashed it on Lloyd.

"Mr. Wu's my uncle," he yelled.

"WHAT!" the others yelled back.

"ZANE!" Mr. Wu yelled.

"Oh no," Zane said, then hid under his blankets.

"Where's Zane," Mr. Wu said, storming into the bunk room.

"Not here, why," Kai said.

"Who told Lloyd that he's my nephew," Mr. Wu asked.

"Zane did," Lloyd replied.

"You were never suppose to know Lloyd. I'm sorry but until Zane comes to me, Lloyd's going under lockdown," Mr. Wu said.

"No, please," Lloyd begged.

"It's the way it has to be," Mr. Wu said and took Lloyd away.

"Zane, he's gone," Kai whispered.

"Where's Lloyd," Zane asked, removing the covers.

"He's kind of," Nya started.

"Under lockdown until you go to Mr. Wu," Jay finished.

"What, no, not Lloyd," Zane cried.

Zane didn't want to go under lockdown, but he also didn't want Lloyd to suffer it either. What was he going to do.

"Please, I didn't even do anything," Lloyd begged as he was dragged towards the lockdown rooms.

"I'm sorry, I don't want this either, but it's the only way Zane will come to me. It must be done," Mr. Wu said.

He placed Lloyd on a bed in a lockdown room the turned away.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Wu said.

He walked out with Lloyd watching, his crutches in Mr. Wu's hands. Mr. Wu locked the door and left Lloyd alone. In the dark empty room he would spend who know how long in, all because of some secret Zane told him. Lloyd curled up in a ball on the small bed, and cried.


	6. Chapter 6 Return to the Hospital

_I said I would help him. I would be there for him. I would never let him suffer. I told him that we were brothers, but now, how can we be. I let my fear take over, and now he's suffering from my mistake. I need to do something, but I'm too afraid to leave the bunk rooms. I left him, little five year old Lloyd, under lockdown, alone, scared, betrayed by me. I can't do anything, no, I can go and see Mr. Wu like he wanted._

Zane slowly got up, it was late at night. Everyone was suppose to be asleep, but he couldn't without know that Lloyd was safe. He slowly made his way to the door, and opened it to see Nya, in the pouring rain.

"Nya," Zane asked.

"Go away," she replied.

Zane slowly approached her, "What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing. Why are you out here," she asked.

"I was going to see Mr. Wu, I can't sleep until Lloyd's safe," Zane explained.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Nya said.

"I do, you should go inside before you catch a cold," Zane replied.

Nya nodded and went back in the bunker to bed. Zane looked back at his sleeping friends, then walked towards the school. He walked silently, no one knew he was coming. He knocked on the office and Mr. Wu answered the door.

"Ah, Zane, I've been expecting you, come in," he said.

Zane walked in and saw Lloyd in a bean bag chair, eating ice cream.

"Lloyd," Zane said confused.

"Zane!" Lloyd cried.

He moved the ice cream to the side, and hopped on his good foot to Zane. Mr. Wu smiled at the two boys.

"I'm so happy to see you," Lloyd said, hugging Zane.

"Me too," Zane replied to the small boy.

"Now Zane, I'm disappointed with you for telling Lloyd our secret. I've been considering lockdown, but then Lloyd said that you were curious and asked him about it, then he made you say it. This means you are both just as guilty for this. But, only because you remained together during the outing you did, no matter what happened, I will only place you under lockdown for one night, understand," Mr. Wu said.

"Yes, I understand," Zane replied.

"But, what about the other thing," Lloyd commented.

"Right, I decided, with Lloyd's help, that you two will stay together in one room. This is only because it's both of your first times under lockdown. Next time, I'm not going to go so easy on either of you though," Mr. Wu said.

Zane took Lloyd's hand and they followed Mr. Wu, Lloyd hopping until Zane just picked him up. Mr. Wu opened a door and Zane entered with Lloyd, a slight bit scared.

"I will be back at dawn," Mr. Wu said to the boys.

Zane laid Lloyd on a bed, then sat beside him.

"Zane, I'm scared," Lloyd said.

"I'll be right here with you the whole time. We'll be fine," Zane comforted Lloyd.

"Are you sure," Lloyd asked.

"Yes, now get some sleep," Zane said.

The little boy curled up under the thin sheets, just warm enough for him, and slept. Zane ran his fingers through the kids light blonde hair, then laid down on the other bed in the room, and fell asleep himself.

Early the next morning, Lloyd woke up, with the sound of rattling metal. Mr. Wu opened the door and came over to him with his crutches.

"Good morning," Lloyd said.

"Yes, good morning," Mr. Wu replied.

"Where's Zane," Lloyd asked.

Lloyd got up on his crutches and made his way over to Zane's bed. He moved the covers and saw Zane, pale face, paler than normal. Mr. Wu stood behind Lloyd and Lloyd moved aside. Mr. Wu looked at Zane, then ran out of the room.

"Lloyd, sat put, I'm calling an ambulance," he said.

Lloyd looked at Zane, the touched his hand. He pulled it back quickly for it was extremely cold. Zane wasn't moving at all. Lloyd was scared.

Meanwhile in the bunker the others were in, Kai had a major fever. Nya was waiting for Jay to come back with Mr. Wu, when Cole collapsed on the ground.

"COLE!" she cried, running to his side.

"Nya, help," he said.

"What happened," she asked.

"Something inside of me, I feel heavy, like there's a rock holding me down," Cole said.

Then there was a scream outside, Nya stared at the door, until Jay came in with Mr. Wu.

"Oh dear, we need help now," Mr. Wu said.

"Yes, help them, please," Nya begged, helping Jay to a bed.

One of Nya's friends ran in, it was a red head girl.

"Skylor, is something wrong," Nya asked.

"I heard screaming, I wanted to make sure everything was Ok," she said.

Then Nya collapsed on the ground, "this is not good."

Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, Zane and Lloyd were taken to the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Walker met their son, Jay there, and so did Cole's dad, who just didn't have time for Cole until now. Lloyd was met by his mother, but Nya, Kai and Zane had no one.

"Mom!" Lloyd cried, seeing his mother.

"Lloyd," his mother cried and ran to him.

Lloyd was Ok, he came for Zane. Mr. Wu came over and Mrs. Garmadon recognized him.

"Wu, my brother in law, how are you," she said.

"I'm good Misako. Lloyd is alright, but his friends are in trouble. Two on the verge of death," Mr. Wu explained.

"Who," Lloyd asked, concerned.

"Kai and Zane," Mr. Wu said.

"No, not Zane," Lloyd cried, and teared up.

"It's Ok, I promise. Lloyd and Zane bonded a lot over the past few months. Always there for each other," Mr. Wu explained to Misako.

"Is that about the cast," Misako asked.

"We went out and a car came zooming at us," Lloyd started, scaring his mom, "then Zane pushed me out of the way just in time. I only broke my ankle but he was badly injured."

"It good that you're both Ok now," Mr. Wu added.

Then Nya and Jay walked out the doors and Lloyd ran to them, hugging them.

"Whoa Lloyd," Jay said, surprised.

"He's happy you're Ok," Mr. Wu said.

"You must be his mother. I'm Jay," Jay said.

"I'm Nya," Nya said.

"Misako," Lloyd's mother said.

"It's nice to meet you," an elderly couple said behind Jay.

"Oh gosh, oh gally," the man said.

"Jay, would you introduce us please," the woman asked.

"Guys, these are my parents, mom, dad, this is Lloyd, Nya and Lloyd's mom and our principal," Jay said.

Mrs and Mr. Walker talked to Lloyd's mom and Mr. Wu while Lloyd talked to Jay and Nya.

"Where's Kai," Nya asked.

"Um," Lloyd looked for the right words.

"Oh, I see, you don't need to say it. He's dying," Nya said.

Lloyd nodded. Cole then came out the doors, escorted by a nurse. Nya turned to the nurse, hugging Jay.

"Kai is slowly improving, but Zane has made a turn for the worse," she said.

Everyone turned to Lloyd, who had collapsed on the ground in tears. Misako approached her son, but he got up and ran out of the hospital and down the roads.

"Lloyd," Misako cried after her son, but it was too late, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Brave Lloyd

"What was that about," Jay said, then got a slap in the head from Nya.

"I guess he doesn't want to be here if he dies," Mr. Wu said.

"I guess someone should go after him,' MIsako said.

"We'll go," Nya said.

"Be careful," Mr. Wu said as Jay, Nya and Cole left after Lloyd.

Lloyd ran through the streets of Ninjago City, not wanting to be found. He eventually stopped running and began to walk. He walked down main street, the sat on a bench, close to the stop of the incident a few days before. (A/N when I say running, I mean he was going fast)

"Why must bad thing always happen to me. Of all people," Lloyd said to himself.

"Lloyd! Where are you," someone called.

Then he saw Nya down the sidewalk.

"Oh no," he said and began to run.

"There he is," Jay cried.

"Come on, follow him," Cole yelled.

The chase went for a few blocks until Lloyd turned down what he thought was a street, but was an alleyway. A dead end one to be exact. Lloyd spun around and saw Cole, jay and Nya blocking the way out.

"Lloyd, why did you run away," Nya asked.

"I don't want Zane to die, but every time I'm with him, something bad happens," Lloyd said.

"But we need you," Jay said.

"Please come back, Zane would want you to," Cole said.

Lloyd thought for a minute, then agreed to come back. They walked back to the hospital together and when the got back, Kai was out ut Zane was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Zane," Lloyd asked.

"He's refusing to come out for anyone, who's his closest friend," the doctor asked.

"Lloyd," Mr. Wu said.

"Who is Lloyd," the doctor asked.

"Me," Lloyd said.

The knew what had just happened and walked away for a minute. Then he came back with a wheelchair.

"Take a seat in this," he said.

"Thank you," Lloyd said.

Nya and Jay helped him into it then the doctor took him to Zane's room. Lloyd saw a lump under the blankets on the bed.

"Go away," Zane mumbled.

"Zane, what's wrong," Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd," ZAne said, coming out a slight bit.

"Yes, it's me," Lloyd said.

The doctor helped him up and he made his way over to the bed. Zane smiled as the little boy came up to him and Lloyd smiled back. Zane came out and sat on the bed.

"Why do you hide under there," Lloyd asked.

"I'm just scared I guess," Zane sighed.

"Why," Lloyd asked.

"I..I...I've never been sick," Zane said.

"What, but how," Lloyd asked.

"I don't know," Zane replied.

"Zane, please don't hide again," the doctor said.

"Only if Lloyd stays here," Zane replied.

"If that's Ok for him," the doctor said.

Lloyd nodded, "you were there when I got surgery, I'm here for you now."

Zane smiled and Lloyd sat in the wheelchair again and placed it beside his bed. They both smiled then a thought popped into Lloyd's head.

"What's Zane sick with," Lloyd asked the doctor.

"That's what we're wanting to know," the doctor replied. "We need a blood sample to see because it's not the flu, but since he was hiding, we couldn't."

As the doctor finished, Zane hid under the blankets again.

"Zane, please come out," Lloyd pulled on the sheets.

"No, I'm not coming out. I hate needles," Zane said.

"Is that all, you don't like needles. Zane, they don't hurt if you don't make them," Lloyd said.

"If you want, we can take a sample from Lloyd too," the doctor said. "Only if it's Ok with his mother."

"Ok," Lloyd said, unsure himself.

The doctor left the room to ask and Zane came out to Lloyd.

"You would do that for me," Zane asked.

"If it means you'll do it, then yes," Lloyd said after a deep breath.

"You're a brave kid Lloyd," Zane said.

Then the door opened and Zane ducked under the blankets. The doctor came in with Misako.

"Lloyd, is what he says true," MIsako asked.

"About what," Lloyd asked.

"The sample," Misako replied.

Lloyd was unaware of the others outside the room.

He took a deep breath, "yes."

"It's the only way we can get Zane to do it," the doctor added.

"I guess, but Lloyd, you know what you signing up for right," Misako said.

"Yes, and I will do it for Zane. He was there for me, now I'm there for him," Lloyd said.

Zane came out with a smile on his face for Lloyd confidence. Misako saw and smiled. Then everyone in the room was smiling.

"Ok, Mrs. Garmadon, you may leave, I will get the supplies so we can start," the doctor said.

Misako hugged Lloyd, "you're such a sweet kids Lloyd, I love you."

"I love you too," Lloyd replied, hugging her back.

Misako and the doctor left, leaving Lloyd and Zane alone. The room was silent until the doctor returned. Lloyd's eyes widened at the needle, he too was scared.

"Ok, Lloyd, are you going first," the doctor asked.

"I guess," Lloyd replied, making his way over to the doctor.

"Can you get on the counter," the doctor asked.

"I think it's a little high," Lloyd said.

"Ok, I'll help you," the doctor said.

Lloyd stood up and the doctor lifted him onto the counter. He picked up a needle, Zane sat, watching nervously. Lloyd was scared, but going to do it for Zane.

"You're sure you want to do this," the doctor asked.

"Yes, for Zane," Lloyd replied.

The doctor saw fear in Lloyd's eyes.

"It will only pinch, Ok," he said.

Lloyd nodded.

"On 3, ready. 1. 2," the doctor started.

Lloyd watched as he said three. The needle went in and Lloyd flinched, it hurt, a lot.

He watched it fill with a red liquid the it came out. The doctor placed a cotton ball on the hole and Lloyd held it.

"That wasn't to bad, was it," the doctor asked.

"No," Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd, did it hurt," Zane asked.

"Only for a second, but it's fine now," Lloyd replied.

"Have you done this before," Zane asked.

"No, I haven't. But it wasn't as bad as I thought. Your fine," Lloyd replied.

Zane was shocked, Lloyd had never done it. Yet, through his fear, he did it. Zane wasn't that scared anymore.

"Ok, Zane, your turn, you ready," the doctor asked.

Zane looked at Lloyd, who nodded. "I'm ready," he said.

The doctor counted and put it in then pulled it out when it was full. Zane sighed and Lloyd smiled his bright cheerful smile. The doctor handed Zane a band aid then put one on Lloyd.

"Ok, Zane, is Lloyd Ok to go and bring you two some food," the doctor asked Zane.

"Sure," Zane replied.

The doctor handed Lloyd ten dollars.

"Can you get me a chicken wrap, Lloyd," Zane asked.

"Sure, I know what you like, you get them at school a lot," Lloyd replied.

He left and the doctor stayed in the room with Zane.

"He cares a lot about you," the doctor told Zane.

"I know," Zane replied smiling.

Lloyd came out of the doors and Nya came over.

"Where'd you get that," she asked.

"The doctor gave me money for food," Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd, are you Ok. How was it," Misako said, running over to her son.

"I'm fine mom, Zane did it and I'm getting us food," Lloyd replied.

"What happened," Nya asked.

"I'll tell you if you can help me down to the lunch area," Lloyd said.

Nya helped Lloyd down to the lunch area as he told the story. When they came back up, Zane was in the waiting room, telling the story himself of Lloyd's bravery. Lloyd handed him his sandwich and they returned to the school.

"The whole school will be talking about this for a while," Lloyd laughed.

That comment made everyone laugh. Misako then got a job as the school's new history teacher for kids eleven and older.


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Break

It was the last day before Christmas break and kids were excited. Most of them were going home for Christmas. Unfortunately, some of the kids in Bunk room 21 had no one to celebrate with this year.

"I'm so excited, Santa will be coming in five night," Lloyd cried.

"I know, I can't believe that it's been four months since we all met," Jay cried.

"And think of everything we've done," Cole said.

The three were all packing things for the two weeks off of school for the holidays. Zane was reading a book and the two siblings were nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing for the holidays, Zane," Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, I have never celebrated Christmas before," he replied.

Everyone jaw dropped.

"What do you mean, never celebrated Christmas," Jay asked.

"I have never done anything, at least for the past three years," Zane sighed.

"Zane, why didn't you say anything," Lloyd asked.

"I don't know," Zane replied.

With that, Zane went back to his book. Cole and Jay turned to each other, in shock, while Lloyd pulled out a five small coloured box. One black, one white, one blue, and two red. He slid them under his pillow.

"We should be off to class," Zane said, climbing down.

"Agreed, just one more day, and we can go home," Cole cheered.

"And you haven't been home in years," Jay said.

"Let's go," Lloyd cheered.

With that, the four friends walked out to class.

Kai and Nya sat on a bench by the gate, hugging, crying. They hadn't been together for Christmas without their family before.

"It'll be OK, I promise sis," Kai said, hugging his crying sister.

"I know, I just miss them," Nya said between sobs.

"We will always have each other," Kai sighed.

"We should head to class," Nya said, wiping away her tears.

"Agreed, let's go," Kai said, help her sister up.

They walked off to the bunk room to get their stuff for class, then went to their classes.

About two hours later, the friends joined up in the lunchroom. They sat together at a table, then Zane noticed one missing.

"Where's Lloyd," he asked.

"Playing outside with Sarah and Brad," Kai answered.

Zane smiled, the younger boy did have friends his age.

"What's everyone doing during free time," Kai asked.

"I was going to go out and visit the arcade," Jay said.

"I was going with Jay," Cole said.

"Reading," Zane said.

"I was going to go on the skiing trails with Nya for some family bonding," Kai said.

"Where is Nya anyways," Jay asked.

"Hanging out with her girlfriends," Kai said, pointing towards a group of girls.

"Oh, I see," Cole sighed.

"What should we do now," Zane asked.

"Go see what Lloyd's up to," Jay suggested.

"I'll go for that," Zane said.

"I'm going to go study for my Geography test," Kai said.

"I'm going to join Kai," Cole said.

With that, the group split, Jay decided he was going to join the study group so Zane went to find Lloyd himself. He walked out to the court yard and saw three kids passing a soccer ball around. Zane smiled.

"Zane," one cried.

"Hey Lloyd, mind introducing me," he asked.

"Sure, Sarah, Brad, this is my older friends, Zane. Zane, this is Sarah and Brad, they're twins," Lloyd said whispering the twins part.

"It's nice to met you, Zane," Sarah said.

"Yes, you want to play," Brad asked.

"Sure," Zane smiled.

The four spent the next fifteen minutes playing soccer until the warning bell rang for classes.

"We need to go now," Lloyd said.

"What do we have," Sarah asked, picking up everyone stuff.

"Music," Brad answered, passing Zane his things.

"I have science with the others," Zane said.

"Cool, tell Kai I say hi," Lloyd said, before he ran off with Sarah and Brad to Music.

Zane smiled, watching the three younger kids laughing. He sighed and walked off to class.

Zane entered the Science room, seeing Kai, Cole, Jay and Nya waiting for him.

"You made it," Kai said.

"We thought you were going to be late," Jay said.

"Well, I'm here," Zane said.

He took a seat beside Nya as class began. About ten minutes into class, a knock came at the door. Their teacher, Mrs. Lindsay opened the door.

"Mr. Wu, come on in," she said.

Zane gulped, here we go again, ran through his mind.

"Can I speak to Zane Julien, and Kai and Nya Smith," Mr. Wu said.

"Sure," Mrs. Lindsay said.

Kai, Nya and Zane got up and walk out of the class room with Mr. Wu.

"Follow me, please," Mr. Wu said.

They group walk down the hall to Mr. Wu's office. He opened the door and motioned everyone inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Please take a seat, we need to talk," Mr. Wu said.

"If this is about the paint incedent last week, Mr. Patterson had it coming," Kai said.

Mr. Wu glared at Kai.

"I guess it's not," Kai sighed.

"No, and once this is over, we'll have a nice long chat about that, Mr. Smith," Mr. Wu said. "But not this minute. As you know, Lloyd is my nephew and his father and my brother is unable to come to Christmas celebrations due to...an issue."

"I know, and understand that issue, you told me," Zane commented.

"I know that you three have no one to celebrate with, so I was wanting to invite you to my house to join Lloyd, Misako and me for the celebration," Mr. Wu said.

"Really, you would do that," Nya asked.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure to have you be with Lloyd, it's his first year without his father."

"I understand, we would love to," Zane said.

"Thank you, you may return to class, and please don't mention this to Lloyd, it will be a surprise," Mr. Wu said. "Zane, this means you."

"I swear, I won't say anything this time," Zane said.

"You better not, or you know what will happen," Mr. Wu said.

Zane nodded as everyone left.

"What happened to Lloyd father," Kai asked Zane, once they were a ways from the door.

Zane sighed, "You can't tell anyone,"he said, and Nya and Kai nodded. "Lloyd's father and Mr. Wu's brother is Garmadon."

"You mean the evil Lord," Kai whispered.

"Yes," Zane replied.

"But how, Lloyd a sweet kid," Nya asked.

"I'm not sure," Zane answered.

They dropped their conversation as they entered the classroom. The rest of the day went nicely and ended ten minutes earlier than usual. Everyone met in the bunk room.

"So, what's this about," Kai asked.

"I have something for everyone," Lloyd said.

"How," Nya asked.

"I went out with Zane last week and bought everyone gifts, they aren't much, but it's something," Lloyd said, pulling out the boxes from under his pillow.

He passed them out and everyone opened them, he held the one for Zane, watching everyone open them. Nya got a red and blue bracelet. Kai got a foam sword with a detailed handle. Cole got a coupon for cake and foam scythe. Jay got a coupon for free games at the Ninjacade (Ninjago's Arcade) and foam nunchucks. Everyone wooed and awed at their gifts.

"Zane, this is for you," Lloyd handed Zane the white box.

Zane took the box and opened it. inside he found two foam shurikens.

"Thank you Lloyd," Zane said.

"There's more," Lloyd said.

He opened his suitcase and found a small bag.

"I didn't have time to wrap it," Lloyd said, handing it to Zane.

Zane reached in the bag and pulled out a silver chain necklace with a "L", a "Z" and a brother's charms. He smiled and hugged the young boy.

"I love it Lloyd," Zane smiled.

Then a bell rang and everyone left but Zane and Lloyd.

"What should we do," Lloyd asked.

"I actually had something for you," Zane said.

He climbed up to his bunk and pulled out a flat, green box. He gave it to Lloyd.

"Zane, how did you," Lloyd asked, speechless.

"Your mother said you loved those books, and that they were next to impossible to find," Zane explained. "Later that day, I walked into a store and it was the last one on the shelf. I quickly bought it, for you."

"Prince Donegan, Special Christmas edition, they only made ten copies of this, thank you so much Zane, I need to show my mom," Lloyd said.

"Let's go find her," Zane smiled, taking the young boys hand.

With that, the two boys left to find Lloyd's mother. Zane keeping the secret, safe, like he promised. They smiled the whole way.


	9. Chapter 9 FIRE!

"Mom! Mom!" young Lloyd cried as they entered the history room.

"What is it my son," she said, spinning around in her chair.

"Look what Zane got me," Lloyd cheered holding the comic book.

"Where did you get that," Misako asked.

"Zane got it as a present for me," Lloyd smiled.

"That's sweet," Misako said, hugging her son. "How about you go read it."

"Sure," Lloyd said and walked to a carpet in the corner.

"Zane, did Mr. Wu talk to you, Nya and Kai about the thing," Misako whispered to Zane.

"Yes, it's a go," Zane smiled.

"Zane! Come see this," Lloyd cried, staring out a window.

Zane ran over and joined the younger boy at the window. They looked out and saw kids putting on skis. Zane remembered skiing.

"What are they doing," Lloyd asked.

"Why don't we go see," Zane smiled.

Zane took Lloyd's hand and lead him outside. They found the group outside, including Kai and Nya. Kai and Nya moved to them.

"Hey guys, what's up," Kai asked.

"What are you doing," Lloyd asked.

"Skiing, it's fun, you should try Lloyd," Nya smiled.

"Can we," Lloyd asked Zane.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Zane smiled.

"Mr. Wu, Lloyd and Zane want to join," Kai called.

"Sure, come on over here," Mr. Wu called.

Zane and Lloyd ran over to a shed where Mr. Wu stood with some skis for the two boys. Mr. Wu helped Lloyd and Zane was helped by Kai.

"Ok, everyone listen, you will go in pairs, you will stay on the trails and stay with your partner at all times," Mr. Wu said. "You will also have one walkie talkie and map per partner. Once you are ready, you may go, but stay on the trails."

People started collecting their maps and walkie talkies and going out on the trails. Lloyd picked up a map as Zane got a walkie talkie.

"Zane, Lloyd, I will be joining you since Lloyd is new to this," Mr. Wu said.

"YAY, uncle's coming," Lloyd cheered.

"Let's go," Zane said.

With that, the group was off.

About an hour later, the group met in their cabin before dinner. Everyone was excited, even Kai, Nya and Zane, but no one dare ask why.

"So, should we go have dinner," Zane said.

"Finally, someone understands me," Jay cried.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What," he simply said.

Everyone started to laugh but Jay, who was completely confused.

"I'll explain on the way, let's go eat," Kai said.

Everyone walked out of the cabin, laughing as Jay watched, still confused.

They made their way to the lunch area, where all meals were had and joined the line. They all laughed and talked while getting their food until this happened.

"Fire! There's a fire in the kitchen," a cook yelled.

The dining hall started filling with smoke, everyone coughing as they evacuated. Once everyone was a distance away, Kai noticed one missing.

"LLOYD!" he screamed.

Mr. Wu heard and ran to Kai, "where is he."

"He must still be inside," Jay cried.

"I'm going back for him," Zane said, running towards the burning building.

"Zane! No, it's too dangerous," Kai cried after him, but it was too late, Zane was inside.

"We need to get everyone to safety, now," Mrs. Lindsay told Mr. Wu.

"Agreed, there's a church down the road, lead them there," Mr. Wu said.

"Understand, what are you going to do," she asked.

"Wait for the firefighters, my nephew is still inside," Mr. Wu sighed.

"Oh dear, I'll get everyone to safety," Mrs. Lindsay said. "Everyone, follow in an orderly fashion. Let's go, chop chop."

Mr. Wu watched everyone quickly and moments later, the firefighters arrived.

"Is everyone out," he asked.

"No, one never came out and a second went back in for him," Mr. Wu answered.

"Understood," he replied. "Boys, we need to go in."

"How many," a second called.

"Two," he cried back.

"Ken, Fred, let's go," the second guy said.

Mr. Wu watched them run in with oxygen masks and equipment.

Zane ran into the dining hall, the last place he saw Lloyd. He heard coughing and crying.

"Lloyd! Where are you!" he yelled.

"Zane, help!" Lloyd called back.

Zane ran towards the table they were at and found Lloyd, about five feet from it, trapped under a support beam from the wall.

"Lloyd, it's going to be Ok," Zane said.

"I don't want to die," Lloyd cried.

"You won't," Zane said. He pulled out a cloth and gave it to Lloyd, "hold it over your face, it'll help block the smoke, but not for long."

Lloyd covered his mouth with the cloth with his free hand, his other remained trapped under the beam. Zane pushed at the beam, but it wouldn't budge. Then he remembered the hatchet by the door in.

"Hang in there, I'll be right back," Zane said.

He ran over to the door into the dining room and found the hatchet. He ran back over to Lloyd.

"Hold still," he said.

Lloyd's eyes were closed tightly, cloth still covering his mouth. Zane swung and cracked the wood. He swung again and it cracked more. With his third swing, it broke. Zane pushed the chuck trapping Lloyd away and helped him up, but he went down fast.

"I can't stand," Lloyd said.

"I'll carry you," Zane said.

"Is anyone here," a voice ran.

"Over here, can you help us, please," Zane cried.

A firefighter ran over to Zane and Lloyd, calling two others.

"We got you, let's get them out," the first said.

Zane and Lloyd were helped out of the burning building by the three men. Mr. Wu rushed to their sides and hugged Lloyd.

"You're safe," he said, happy.

Mr. Wu let go and the two boys hit the ground fast then you could say night night.

"Bring the ambulance, NOW!" a man cried.

An ambulance pulled up and the two boys were placed inside and they were rushed back to the hospital, for the fourth time this year. These two have had some bad luck. Mr. Wu ran to the church everyone else was at. He ran inside and found Misako.

"Wu, my son is," Misako started.

"Going to the hospital," he blurted out. "Kai! Nya! Cole! Jay! Come on, you're coming with me."

The four kids ran after Mr. Wu, who pulled Misako along behind him. Mr. Wu helped everyone into his minivan and took off to the hospital, again.

 _ **Poor Lloyd and Zane. This school is just horrible. I hope none of this actually happens. I would be if it does. (And if it is, I'm sorry.) Please review for more.**_


	10. Chapter 10 No More School

Lloyd woke up in a bright white room. He began to sit up, but was unable found himself strapped to a table, which terrified the child. He began to squirm around, unable to escape.

"Lloyd, calm down, we can't have you passing out again," someone said.

"Where am I," Lloyd asked, scared.

"You're in the hospital, hold still please," the doctor said. "I'm trying to treat you burns."

Lloyd suddenly felt a wave of pain in his right leg. He looked down at it and saw the doctor was rubbing a white cream on a red part of his leg.

"What's that," Lloyd asked.

"It's a cream that will help the burn heal. Please, hold still so I can do this," the doctor said.

"Ok," Lloyd said.

He watched the doctor work, it hurt a lot. He watched as the doctor stepped back from his bed.

"Ok, I may need help with this next part," he said.

"Ok, what do we do," a nurse said.

"Hold him down, I can do the rest," the doctor said.

Two nurses came and held Lloyd against the bed. He panicked.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"You have a deep cut that we will need to stitch up," the doctor replied. "This will hurt a little."

Lloyd felt something sharp in his left shin. He closed his eyes tightly and begged for it to stop, but it never did. He cried as the pain went on and on, never opening his eyes. About three dreadful minutes later, it stopped.

"Done," the doctor sighed. "Let the others in."

Mr. Wu, Misako, Jay, Cole, Kai and Nya entered the room Lloyd was in. Lloyd's mother hugged him tightly.

"You're Ok," she said.

Lloyd hugged back tightly, not wanting her to leave his side again.

"Where's Zane," Lloyd asked.

"Back to his hiding under the blankets game," Mr. Wu sighed.

"Why is he always doing that," Lloyd sighed.

"Zane is most likely fine, you suffered the most," the doctor said.

"The school's been shut down, everyone is going home and returning to normal schools," Mr. Wu said.

"Nya and I will be placed in an orphan inch since we don't have parents, right," Kai said.

"No, you will come live with me until you can care for your selves," Mr. Wu said.

"How did you arrange this," Misako asked.

"I was friends, close friends with their parents, I actually watched Nya on weekends sometimes," Mr. Wu smiled.

"I remember that now," Nya said.

Out of nowhere, Lloyd fell into a coughing fit. The doctor place an oxygen mask on his face and the coughing stopped.

"What was that," Cole asked.

"He must still have some smoke in his lungs," the doctor sighed.

"Will he be alright," Misako asked.

"He will have to stay here overnight, but he should be fine by morning," the doctor said.

"L.l. ," a weak voice said.

Everyone turned to the door and saw Zane standing in the doorway, with a nurse by his side.

"Zane," Lloyd asked.

Zane walked over to Lloyd and the two boys hugged, happy to know they were both alive.

"Ok, Lloyd, you may feel a slight pinch," the nurse said.

Lloyd flinched and saw the doctor had injected something into him.

"What was that," he asked.

"It will knock you out in a few minutes, we need to work on your ankle again," the doctor said.

"You may leave, we will call soon," the nurse said.

"But, my son," Misako started.

"He's in good hands, he'll be fine, I promise," the nurse assured.

"Ok, I love you," Misako called to her son as they left.

Lloyd then passed out as the doctor got to work on his ankle, again.

Lloyd woke up, alone in a dark room. He didn't know what had happened. He sat up and looked around, no one was there.

"Hello," he said.

No replied.

"Anyone there," he said, a little louder.

No replied. Lloyd began to panic, he was alone. Then a door opened.

"Ah, I see you're awake," a girl said.

"Where am I," Lloyd asked.

"You're fine. You're in a resting room," she said, calmly.

"Who are you," Lloyd asked.

"I'm Lucy," she replied, giving Lloyd a warm smile. "Are you hungry."

"A little," Lloyd replied.

"I brought you some food, If you would like it," Lucy said.

She placed a small tray on Lloyd's lap. It had macaroni and cheese on it.

"Thank you," Lloyd smiled.

He picked up a fork and took a bite. It tasted so good. Lucy sat in a chair beside him.

"How do you feel," she asked.

"What do you mean," Lloyd replied.

"You were out for almost a day, everyone was worried," Lucy explained. "Your mother was in a fit, she had to leave."

"I guess I'm just sore and tired," Lloyd said.

"Ok, that's good, you don't feel like throwing up, right," Lucy said.

"No, why," Lloyd asked.

"We were worried you became sick, but no, the smoke kept you out for a while," Lucy sighed.

"What time is it," Lloyd asked.

"10:00 at night," Lucy replied. "Why don't you rest and try to sleep a little longer. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," Lloyd said.

Lucy left, Lloyd finished eating, then fell back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Returning Home

Lloyd woke up, and came face to face with a nurse.

"Morning Lloyd," she said.

"Do I get to go home," Lloyd asked.

"Your mother is waiting in the waiting room with your uncle," the nurse smiled, handing Lloyd normal clothing.

The nurse left and Lloyd got changed. He now wore a pair of blue jeans, a white t shirt and a green sweater. He walked out of him room and met the nurse outside the doors.

"You ready," she asked.

"I think so," Lloyd smiled.

The nurse took Lloyd's hand and lead him out to the waiting room. Lloyd ran to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"You're Ok," Misako smiled.

Lloyd began to cry, not letting go of his mother. The nurse handed Wu a bottle.

"If he starts coughing uncontrollably, give him one of these and bring him back," the nurse explained.

Wu nodded and turned to Misako and Lloyd. Misako and Wu made eye contact and nodded.

"Lloyd, someone else came with us," Misako said.

"Who," Lloyd said, backing away from his mother.

He turned to the doorway and his eyes widened. He saw two people in the doorway, one was familiar, the other, not so much.

"Hey, you look better," Zane smiled, hugging Lloyd.

"Lloyd, are you Ok," the older man asked.

"Who are you," Lloyd asked.

"I'm your father," he said.

"It took us a lot of work to get him here," Wu sighed, "but you'll have to leave soon."

"Then I will spend as much time as I can with you, my son," Garmadon told Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled and hugged his father tightly. The group left the hospital, and Garmadon returned to the underworld through a portal, Lloyd waving bye as he left.

Back at Misako's house, Kai and Nya were upstairs, watching for the others to return.

"What's taking them," Cole groaned.

"How am I supposed to know," Kai said, annoyed.

Everyone had come after Misako, Wu, and Zane left for the hospital. Everyone sat in Lloyd's bedroom.

"This is so boring," Jay complained.

"They're here," Kai said as a car pulled up the driveway.

"Positions everyone," Nya said.

Kai turned out the lights while everyone else hid. No one knew what was coming when they opened the door. Wu opened the door and the lights came on and Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya jumped out and yelled, "Welcome Home!"

Lloyd screamed and hid behind Zane, who froze in shock, while Misako and Wu just stood in the doorway, trying to understand what just happened.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Cole said, backing up slowly.

"I'm with Cole," Jay said.

The two boys dashed for the back door and ran home as fast as they could. Kai and Nya stood still, waiting for a punishment.

"Kai, Nya," Mr. Wu started, "it's good to know that you missed Lloyd."

"So, we aren't in trouble," Kai said.

"Oh no, you are in a lot of trouble," Mr. Wu snickered.

Kai and Nya ran upstairs as fast as they could, and they slammed their bedroom door.

"That was a good laugh," Misako said to Wu.

"Yes it was," Mr. Wu smiled. "Now to go and punish them."

"Wu, maybe it's best to bring them back down so Lloyd can see and talk with them," Misako said.

"You're right," Wu said, "I'll get them."

Mr. Wu walked up the stairs and Misako turned around to see Lloyd shaking Zane, trying to bring him back.

"ZANE!" he yelled.

Misako sighed and grabbed a glass of water. She walked back out and splashed Zane with it.

"AH!' Zane yelled.

"Zane, you're back," Lloyd said, hugging the now wet boy.

"Um, where did I go?" Zane asked, confused.

"You froze like Lloyd did when he learned that I'm his uncle," Mr. Wu said, standing in the living room, Kai and Nya on the couch.

"Come sit with us Lloyd," Kai said.

Lloyd took Zane's hand and joined Kai and Nya on the couch.

"Only three days until Christmas," Lloyd sighed.

"Only three days," Zane smiled.

Lloyd cuddled in closer with Zane, earning an awe from his mother.

"And best of all," Lloyd smiled, "I get to spend it with my family."


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas Party Part 1

Lloyd woke to the bright green of his own bedroom. He smiled and rolled off his bed. His feet landed in his slippers and he walked out of the room. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his short hair. He untwisted his PJs and walked downstairs to have breakfast. He entered the kitchen to find it empty. Confused, he turned and walked into the living room to see Zane reading a book.

"Good morning, Lloyd," he said, placing his book on the coffee table.

"Zane, right," Lloyd said. "I forgot that you're here now."

Zane snickered as Kai snuck up on little, innocent, Lloyd. Lloyd just looked at Zane, confused until Kai grabbed him and lifted him in the air.

"Got you," Kai cheered in victory.

"Put me down," Lloyd said, laughing.

Lloyd twisted and turned, squirming for freedom. He lost his slippers and Zane came over and started tickling Lloyd's bare feet. Lloyd laughed uncontrollably, until he started coughing.

"Lloyd, you OK," Zane asked, stopping.

Lloyd, unable to stop coughing, collapsed on the floor.

"Get my mom," he said between coughs.

Kai ran for Misako's bedroom, while Zane tried to help Lloyd breath. Misako and Kai came running into the living room to find Zane yelling at an unconscious Lloyd to wake up.

"Wu, call and ambulance!" Misako yelled.

"On it," Wu yelled from the office.

Misako ran to Lloyd's side, rolling him onto his side.

"Kai, get your sister, you're going to the Walkers for the day," Misako said.

"Ok," Kai said, confused and ran to wake Nya up.

"Will he be Ok," Zane asked.

Then Misako remembered something.

"Zane, there's a orange bottle with small white pills in the bathroom, go grab it please," she said.

Zane ran out and came back with the pills. He handed the bottle to Misako, who opened it and placed one in Lloyd's mouth. The sound of sirens echoed outside and two paramedics ran in.

"He's out cold," one said.

"We have very little time," the other said.

They took Lloyd and rushed him to the hospital.

"I'll get Nya and Kai to Ed and Edna's while you take Zane to the hospital," Mr. Wu said, "I'll see you soon."

Misako nodded and they ran to the small black car Misako had. Wu took Kai and Nya in his white one as they left in opposite directions.

Doctors rushed Lloyd into the ER straight away. He was hooked up to multiple machines, including an oxygen mask.

"Where's his parents," a nurse asked.

"Coming," the paramedic replied.

On que, Misako and Zane entered the room.

"Lloyd, is he Ok," Misako asked.

"We don't know, what happened," the nurse asked.

"I don't know, I had Kai come and get me from my room," Misako explained, "I got to the living room and Lloyd was unconscious on the ground."

Everyone turned to Zane.

"Do you know," the nurse asked.

"Kai and I pulled a simple prank on him, he was laughing, but then started coughing," Zane explained. "Kai ran to get Misako, then Lloyd passed out."

"Suffocation," the nurse said.

The Lloyd heart beeper started going flat.

"Quick, CPR, stat," the nurse cried.

The nurse gave Lloyd mouth to mouth as another nurse came in with a Defibrillator, (you know, the thing that zaps people).

"Clear!"

The one nurse place the two pads one Lloyd's chest and it zapped him. He suddenly was awake, gasping for air.

"Lloyd," Misako cried, running to his side.

"What happened," Lloyd asked.

"It's along story," Zane smiled.

"Ok then, mind telling me why I'm back here," Lloyd asked.

"How about we save that until we get home," Misako said.

Lloyd agreed as the nurse removed his oxygen mask.

"Lloyd will be Ok, just please be more careful with your pranks," the nurse said.

"We will, I promise," Zane said.

Zane helped Lloyd off the bed and out of the hospital. Zane explained that they were going to go to Jay's place for the day.

"Ya, and Cole is there too," Lloyd said.

"Yup, and they are excited to see you before Christmas," Zane explained.

"Right, two days until Christmas," Lloyd cheered.

"It`s going to be a big party at Jay's house," Zane smiled.

"How did you know about this," Lloyd asked.

"I was going to come to your place for Christmas, but everything just ended this way," Zane explained.

"Cool," Lloyd said.

The rest of the drive was full of conversation between Lloyd and Zane.

Later, Misako pulled her small car into the Walker`s Junkyard.

"Wait, is this the right place," Misako asked herself.

"I think so," Zane said.

Lloyd hopped out of the car and saw Jay running to him.

"Jay!" he cried as they hugged.

"Lloyd, you're here," Jay smiled. "Come on in, everyone else is inside."

"Cool," Zane smiled, climbing out of the car.

Jay lead the way to a small trailer and opened the door.

"Why hello the Misako, how's things at home," Edna asked.

"Things are good," Misako replied.

"Jay, why don't you go out and show your friends the playground your fathers made," Edna asked.

"Ok, come on guys," Jay said.

Cole climbed off Jay`s bed, while Nya and Kai climbed off the top bunk of Jay`s bed. They all followed Jay outside and saw a cute little, homemade playground. As soon as Lloyd laid eyes on it, he ran for it.

"Looks like Lloyd`s excited," Kai chuckled.

"Oh, he loves slides," Zane snickered, watching Lloyd go up the ladder and down the slide, over and over again.

"Come on, are we going to just let Lloyd have all the fun," Jay said.

"Let's go play," Nya cheered as the group ran and joined Lloyd on the equipment.

 _ **Two updates for this story in one night. I`m so proud of myself. Please review so I know people are reading this.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Snowball fight!

Lloyd woke to the bright green of his own bedroom. He smiled and rolled off his bed. His feet landed in his slippers and he walked out of the room. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his short hair. He untwisted his PJs and walked downstairs to have breakfast. He entered the kitchen to find it empty. Confused, he turned and walked into the living room to see Zane reading a book.

"Good morning, Lloyd," he said, placing his book on the coffee table.

"Zane, right," Lloyd said. "I forgot that you're here now."

Zane snickered as Kai snuck up on little, innocent, Lloyd. Lloyd just looked at Zane, confused until Kai grabbed him and lifted him in the air.

"Got you," Kai cheered in victory.

"Put me down," Lloyd said, laughing.

Lloyd twisted and turned, squirming for freedom. He lost his slippers and Zane came over and started tickling Lloyd's bare feet. Lloyd laughed uncontrollably, until he started coughing.

"Lloyd, you OK," Zane asked, stopping.

Lloyd, unable to stop coughing, collapsed on the floor.

"Get my mom," he said between coughs.

Kai ran for Misako's bedroom, while Zane tried to help Lloyd breath. Misako and Kai came running into the living room to find Zane yelling at an unconscious Lloyd to wake up.

"Wu, call and ambulance!" Misako yelled.

"On it," Wu yelled from the office.

Misako ran to Lloyd's side, rolling him onto his side.

"Kai, get your sister, you're going to the Walkers for the day," Misako said.

"Ok," Kai said, confused and ran to wake Nya up.

"Will he be Ok," Zane asked.

Then Misako remembered something.

"Zane, there's a orange bottle with small white pills in the bathroom, go grab it please," she said.

Zane ran out and came back with the pills. He handed the bottle to Misako, who opened it and placed one in Lloyd's mouth. The sound of sirens echoed outside and two paramedics ran in.

"He's out cold," one said.

"We have very little time," the other said.

They took Lloyd and rushed him to the hospital.

"I'll get Nya and Kai to Ed and Edna's while you take Zane to the hospital," Mr. Wu said, "I'll see you soon."

Misako nodded and they ran to the small black car Misako had. Wu took Kai and Nya in his white one as they left in opposite directions.

Doctors rushed Lloyd into the ER straight away. He was hooked up to multiple machines, including an oxygen mask.

"Where's his parents," a nurse asked.

"Coming," the paramedic replied.

On que, Misako and Zane entered the room.

"Lloyd, is he Ok," Misako asked.

"We don't know, what happened," the nurse asked.

"I don't know, I had Kai come and get me from my room," Misako explained, "I got to the living room and Lloyd was unconscious on the ground."

Everyone turned to Zane.

"Do you know," the nurse asked.

"Kai and I pulled a simple prank on him, he was laughing, but then started coughing," Zane explained. "Kai ran to get Misako, then Lloyd passed out."

"Suffocation," the nurse said.

The Lloyd heart beeper started going flat.

"Quick, CPR, stat," the nurse cried.

The nurse gave Lloyd mouth to mouth as another nurse came in with a Defibrillator, (you know, the thing that zaps people).

"Clear!"

The one nurse place the two pads one Lloyd's chest and it zapped him. He suddenly was awake, gasping for air.

"Lloyd," Misako cried, running to his side.

"What happened," Lloyd asked.

"It's along story," Zane smiled.

"Ok then, mind telling me why I'm back here," Lloyd asked.

"How about we save that until we get home," Misako said.

Lloyd agreed as the nurse removed his oxygen mask.

"Lloyd will be Ok, just please be more careful with your pranks," the nurse said.

"We will, I promise," Zane said.

Zane helped Lloyd off the bed and out of the hospital. Zane explained that they were going to go to Jay's place for the day.

"Ya, and Cole is there too," Lloyd said.

"Yup, and they are excited to see you before Christmas," Zane explained.

"Right, two days until Christmas," Lloyd cheered.

"It`s going to be a big party at Jay's house," Zane smiled.

"How did you know about this," Lloyd asked.

"I was going to come to your place for Christmas, but everything just ended this way," Zane explained.

"Cool," Lloyd said.

The rest of the drive was full of conversation between Lloyd and Zane.

Later, Misako pulled her small car into the Walker`s Junkyard.

"Wait, is this the right place," Misako asked herself.

"I think so," Zane said.

Lloyd hopped out of the car and saw Jay running to him.

"Jay!" he cried as they hugged.

"Lloyd, you're here," Jay smiled. "Come on in, everyone else is inside."

"Cool," Zane smiled, climbing out of the car.

Jay lead the way to a small trailer and opened the door.

"Why hello the Misako, how's things at home," Edna asked.

"Things are good," Misako replied.

"Jay, why don't you go out and show your friends the playground your fathers made," Edna asked.

"Ok, come on guys," Jay said.

Cole climbed off Jay`s bed, while Nya and Kai climbed off the top bunk of Jay`s bed. They all followed Jay outside and saw a cute little, homemade playground. As soon as Lloyd laid eyes on it, he ran for it.

"Looks like Lloyd`s excited," Kai chuckled.

"Oh, he loves slides," Zane snickered, watching Lloyd go up the ladder and down the slide, over and over again.

"Come on, are we going to just let Lloyd have all the fun," Jay said.

"Let's go play," Nya cheered as the group ran and joined Lloyd on the equipment.

Lloyd went up and down the slide and Nya monkeyed around on the monkey bars with Jay. Kai, Cole and Zane just watched.

"What are you guys waiting for, a red carpet?" Lloyd asked.

He ran over and grabbed Zane's arm and dragged him over to the slide. Lloyd and Zane climbed up and they went down the slide together. Cole saw a tire swing and pointed it to Kai.

"Oh no, not happening," Kai said, but it was too late, Cole was dragging him over to it.

Cole climbed on and Kai sighed. There was room for two and Cole was wanting him to get on too. Kai eventually joined and actually had some fun with it.

"Kids, dinners ready," Edna cried.

"Yes, come on," Jay cheered.

Kai and Cole shrugged and followed Jay in. Nya and Lloyd were hot on Jay's heels and Zane walked with Cole and Kai. They walked into that house and it smelled so good. The counter was full of turkey, stuffing, carrots, mashed potatoes and more. Jay grabbed a plate and started getting food.

"Help yourselves," Edna said.

Everyone got food, Lloyd getting help from Misako since he couldn't see over the counter. Then they sat at the table and ate.

Once everyone was done, Lloyd looked out the window.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Lloyd cried.

Lloyd ran outside with Nya and Zane, Kai and Cole stood in the doors, while Jay just sat, shocked.

"Jay, you Ok," Kai asked.

"I….I….I've never seen snow," Jay stuttered.

"What!" Kai cried.

"I've lived here my whole life and it's so warm here, we never get it," Jay explained.

"Whoa, come on then," Cole said, dragging Jay out of his seat.

"I'm not so sure about this," Jay mumbled.

"Awe come on it'll be…." Kai said until someone smoked him in the face with a snowball.

"Haha," Jay laughed at Kai until someone smoked him with one.

Lloyd and Nya high fived and Zane was aiming at Cole, a smirk on his face. He fired and it hit Cole straight in the face.

"Oh it's on now," Cole smiled.

This was going to be the snowball fight of the century, with both teams have snow forts too.

 **I'm just going to say this, this story is going to be a if I get an Idea, I will update it. It's not going to be my main priority, I have stories I feel are more important but I will update this one every now and again. Review and just remember I'm always working on this story, it just might be a while between updates.**


	14. Chapter 14 Final Goodbyes and Trouble

_**So, just a heads up. This is jumping a couple months after the last update. I got bored and decided to do this and continue it. I hope you enjoy it from here.**_

A couple months after the Christmas party, Lloyd laid spread across the floor, reading one of the several comic books he now had. Zane laid beside him, reading a book.

"Fitz! No!" Lloyd called out and flipped the page.

Zane smiled, chuckling a little bit. Kai and Nya walked downstairs, their suitcases in hand. Lloyd and Zane looked up.

"You leaving now?" Zane asked.

"Yeah," Kai sighed. "It's a long ride back to Ignacia and we want to be back by dark."

"I'm going to miss you," Lloyd said, jumping up and hugging him.

"Don't worry, kid," Kai smiled, hugging him back. "I'll come and visit. If I don't someone won't leave me alone."

Nya smirked, giggling.

"You two ready?" Wu asked, walking in from the car.

Kai and Nya nodded, picking up their suitcases.

"I'll be home tomorrow, listen to Misako you two," Wu warned.

"Bye Kai! Bya Nya!" Lloyd called.

The door closed and Lloyd ran to the window. He watched them place their bags in the car and then climb in. As the car slowly pulled out, Lloyd felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Zane looking out the window.

"You wanna go to the park," Zane said. "Try to have some fun today."

Lloyd smiled and sprang up. "I'll go get dressed."

He ran upstairs, passing Misako as she walked down.

"He seems to be taking it well," Misako laughed.

"Well, I was planning on taking him to the park, to take his mind off of things," Zane explained.

"If that's the case, take this and buy him a treat too," Misako said, handing him some money.

Zane smiled and looked at the books they left on the floor.

"Everything alright?" Misako asked.

"I just wish I knew my parents," Zane sighed.

"Wu and I are you're parents now," Misako told him. "And Lloyd is like…. A little brother."

Zane smiled slightly and nodded, "I know, I just wish I knew my birth parents. Even just what happened to them."  
"I'm sure you'll learn about them soon enough," Misako told him.

Zane nodded, forcing a smile. Lloyd came running down the stairs, dressed in a green hoodie and brown pants.

"Let's go!" he cheered.

Zane laughed playfully and waved to Misako as they left. Walking to the park only took a couple minutes from where Lloyd lived. Once they were there, Lloyd pulled Zane toward the slide. A smile spread across Zane's face as Lloyd went down.

"Come on, Zane!" Lloyd cheered.

"I'm coming," Zane said, following down.

They played for hours, on the slide, swings and monkey bars. Afterwards, Zane took Lloyd over to ice cream stand and bought him a small cone, and one for himself of course. They were about to start walking home when a police officer stopped them.

"You two are a little young to be out alone," he said.

"We were just heading home," Lloyd explained to him.

"Where's your parents home, then?" he asked.

"Only a couple blocks away," Zane told him. "If you would like, we can show you the way."

"Alright, let's go," the officer said.

Zane took Lloyd's hand and they started walking. As they turned to corner to their street, the officer stepped in front of them.

"Stay behind me and get down," he ordered them.

Zane pulled Lloyd down and got between him and the officer, shielding them. Then a loud explosion filled the street, Lloyd screamed. Zane looked up and saw the officer calling for backup.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Zane replied, helping Lloyd to his feet.

"Our home," Lloyd said, speechless.

A couple houses away from where they stood, was Lloyd's old home, engulfed in flames. Misako ran towards them, hugging Lloyd tightly.

"Oh Lloyd," she sighed in relief. "You're Ok."

Lloyd just looked at his mother, in shock.

"These two belong to you," the officer said as more officers arrived on the scene.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Misako replied. "He's mine, and Zane is more of an adopted kid."

"Well, if he's in your care, that's fine," the officer replied.

"Let's go! Evacuate the area!" an officer cried out to people.

"Go back to the park," the officer told them. "You'll be safe there."

Misako nodded, talking the boys hands as they walked.

"What happened to the house?" Zane asked Misako.

"I'm not sure," Misako replied. "The smoke detectors started going off, and I could smell the smoke, but I don't know where it was coming from. I ran out as the house exploded."

Zane bit his lip, looking at Lloyd.

"Everything is gone," Lloyd said. "My comics, my toys, everything."

"Not everything," Zane told him as they walked back into the park. "We are all still here, and Kai and Nya are safe."

Misako looked at the boys and sighed.

"I guess now is the time to tell you two this," she said.

"What's wrong, mom?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, you remember the reason I left you at the boarding school, right," Misako said.

"Yeah, you were looking for a job and were having issues finding one," Lloyd replied.

"Well, I'm sorry but…I did get a new job," she looked Lloyd in the eyes. "I'm going to have to leave you with Wu for a little while. He'll be back soon and you'll be going with him to his monastery. You'll stay there until you're older."

"You can't just abandon me again mom," Lloyd cried out.

"Lloyd, don't think of it like that," Misako started.

"But that's what you doing!" Lloyd shouted at her. "You're just leaving me elsewhere so you don't have to care for me! You don't want me anymore!"

Lloyd, now crying, looked up at his mother.

"Lloyd, stop and listen to me," Misako said.

But Lloyd turned and ran off.

"Lloyd!" Misako cried after him.

"I'll get him," Zane said, running after him.

Lloyd sprinted down the street, with Zane hot on his heels. Zane eventually caught up to Lloyd and grabbed his arm.

"Lloyd, please," Zane begged.

"Zane, leave me alone!" Lloyd begged.

"You can't just run," Zane told him. "I'm always going to be by your side, no matter where we go."

Lloyd hugged Zane tightly, crying into Zane. Zane rubbed Lloyd's back, soothingly.

"Where are we, anyways?" Zane asked.

Lloyd looked around, lost.

"We're not near the park, anymore," Zane told him.

Lloyd nodded, keeping close to Zane. A police car pulled up beside them, rolling down the window.

"Hey, you guys alright?" an officer asked.

"We're kind of lost," Zane told them. "We were running, and we don't know how to get back home."

"Hop in, we'll take you back to the station," the officer said.

He hopped out and opened the door. Zane climbed in, Lloyd following. They drove to the station and were brought inside.

"What are your names?" the officer asked.

"Zane Julien and Lloyd Garmadon," Zane told them.

"Julien," the officer repeated. "You wouldn't happen to be related to that tech guy, Dr Julien."

"I don't know my parents," Zane replied. "I've been with Lloyd or at the Boarding School my whole life."

"Orphans," the officer huffed. "Call the orphanage. These two will stay there until they're adopted into families."

"But I have a family!" Lloyd cried.

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, my mom and my uncle," Lloyd told him. "They're at the park."

"Sure, imaginary parents," the officer smirked. "Stay put while we wait for your ride."

The officer turned and walked to the desk.

"They don't believe me," Lloyd turned to Zane. "Mom's going to kill me."

"No she won't, she'll just be happy that you're safe," Zane said.

"I never should have run away from her," Lloyd said, crying now. "I want to go home, Zane. I want to see mom again."

Zane hugged Lloyd, "and you will."

Lloyd cried softly, as a lady walked up to them.

"Alright, let's go you two," she said. "To your new home."

"No! I won't come! I want to go home! I want my mom!" Lloyd shouted, crying.

He tried to run, but the lady grabbed his arm, and Zane's. They were dragged and put into the back of a van. Zane hugged Lloyd, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Zane looked out the window as they drove away. He watched everything around him, the houses and everything, disappear behind them. He pulled Lloyd closer. _I'll protect him, Misako. I promise._


	15. Chapter 15 The New Home

Lloyd cuddled up close to Zane as they sat alone in a room. Lloyd cried softly, wanting his mother, as Zane held him close. They had only been at the orphanage for a hour, and Lloyd was already losing it in tears.

"Zane, i want to go home," Lloyd said, for the fifth time.

"I know, buddy," Zane said, soothingly. "I know you do, but we can't do much but wait."

Zane placed his head gently onto Lloyd's, rubbing his back.

"You should rest," Zane said. "You've had a long day."

"But…" Lloyd started.

"I'm going to be right here," Zane told him. "I'll stay by your side until Misako comes for us."

Lloyd nodded, and lied down. Zane laid beside him, a protective arm around him, keeping him close. Eventually, they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zane and Lloyd woke up to the sound of knocking on their door. A lady walked in, carrying two bundles of clothing.

"Wake up, sleepyheads," she said.

Zane rolled over, looking at her. He noticed that the bundles of clothing were uniforms. He shook Lloyd, who moaned and pushed him away. He sighed and slid out of bed.

"I've got two uniforms, you'll have to wear them when you leave your room," she explained.

"Alright," Zane said, taking them from her.

"Breakfast is in half an hour, and then our school program starts immediately afterwards," she told him. "Supplies are in the classrooms. Any questions, you can find me in the room next door."

Zane nodded as she left. He turned to Lloyd, who was curled up on the bed, still trying to sleep. He sighed, knowing there was only one way to wake him up. He pulled the covers onto the floor. Lloyd's eyes opened and glared at him.

"Get up," Zane said.

"Why?" Lloyd moaned, sitting up.

"We've got a lot of stuff to do today," Zane told him. He threw him a small uniform, "get dressed."

Lloyd watched Zane disappear into the small bathroom they had. The room was small, two beds, taking up most of the space. A desk and chair, a closet and of course, the small bathroom. He undid the ties around the clothing and noticed there were seven uniforms: white shirts and black pants. He sighed and walked over to the closet. He pulled out several cloth hangers and started hanging them up. Once he was done, Zane had walked out and was hanging more things. They were noticeably different in size. Lloyd changed into his uniform and looked at Zane.

"How do I look?" Lloyd asked.

Zane smiled and lifted him up. "Like the day we first met."

Lloyd smiled, hugging Zane tightly. Then a voice boomed on a megaphone outside their door, startling both of them.

"Everyone is to report to the dining room! Now!"

Zane put Lloyd down and they opened the door. Several kids, ages varying, we're walking out and following each other.

"So, you must be the newbies," a voice boomed.

Lloyd grabbed Zane's leg, holding him tightly. They looked up and saw a lady, wearing a friendly smile, looking down at them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said, kneeling beside Lloyd. "You're Lloyd, right?"

"Yes," Lloyd whimpered.

"Follow me and we'll get you two ready for classes before breakfast," she said.

Zane held out a hand and Lloyd took it. They followed the lady down the halls and into another room. She told them to take a seat on a bench.

"Alright, so I was told you two were from the old Boarding School," she said.

"Yes," Zane replied.

"Alright, so everyone is all in one room, and is handed work and you just do it," she explained. "The teacher is there to help anyone with problems and older students help younger ones."

"I think I get it," Zane said.

"Ok then, go have breakfast you two," she smiled.

They walked out and followed the voices of the other kids towards the dining room.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Lloyd and Zane sat in their room, talking. They cuddled close, Zane trying to keep Lloyd smiling, which was hard. Then a knock came at the door.

"Hello," a voice said.

"Oh, it's you again," Zane said, seeing the lady from the morning.

"How are things going?" she asked, coming in.

"Alright," Zane said.

"What about you, Lloyd?" she asked.

Lloyd quickly dug his face into Zane.

"Is he alright?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, he just wants to go home," Zane sighed.

"This is your home until you're adopted into a new family," she said, sitting on the other bed.

"No! I want my mom and even my dad back!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd, you wouldn't be here unless they weren't here anymore," she said.

"But they are, you took me from my mom!" Lloyd cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Lloyd, calm yourself," Zane said, pulling him close.

Lloyd eventually stopped sobbing, and lied down on the bed, asleep.

"Zane, can we talk?' the lady asked. "In my room."

Zane nodded and quietly followed her out. They walked up to the second floor and into one of the rooms.

"Zane, is what Lloyd said true?" she asked. "You guys have parents."

"His mom was caring for both of us," Zane explained. "Lloyd had a freak out and ran off, and I chased after him. The the police thought we were orphans and brought us here. Lloyd hasn't stopped crying for Misako…"

"Misako…" she repeated. "As in Misako Garmadon?"

"Yeah, that's his mom," Zane said.

"I'll see if I can get in touch with her," she smiled. "I'll do everything I can to get him home. If she signs the forms, you will be her adopted kid by law."

"Thank you so much," Zane said, smiling with joy.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said. "You should get going back to your room, before night security comes."

Zane nodded and started back down stairs. He watched his step carefully, hoping not to run into anyone. As he turned down the hallway with all the bedrooms, he saw someone walking up and down the halls with a flashlight.

"The night guard," Zane mumbled to himself.

He waited until he had turned away, then made a move for the room.

"Freeze!" the voice boomed.

Zane stopped, looking up at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Zane tensed up, but told the truth. "I was just with an adult, and they sent me back to my room. My buddy Lloyd was having a meltdown so we gave him a moment to himself."

"The newbie," he scoffed. "I'll give you a freebie this time, but next time there will be trouble."

"I understand, I won't let it happen again," Zane said.

He quickly slipped into his room before anyone could change their mind and slid on his PJs.

"Zane? Is that you?" Lloyd whispered.

"Yes, what's up?" Zane replied, walking over to him.

"I had a nightmare," Lloyd whispered. "About you not being here to help me."

"I will always be here," Zane smiled, hugging the boy. "What made you think otherwise?"

"You almost died before," Lloyd told him. "It could happen again, but next time you might actually.."  
"Lloyd, don't think like that," Zane hushed him. "It won't I promise. Now get some sleep, you need it."

Lloyd nodded and lied back down, falling asleep. Zane looked out the small window they had in their room, seeing the moon shining in the sky. He smiled and sat on his bed. Taking on last glance at Lloyd, he finally dozed off, thousands of thought haunting his dreams.


	16. Chapter 16 Separation

"No! Not now!" Lloyd shouted as Zane held him closely.

"You have too," the lady, Lindsey, told them.

"You'll be fine Lloyd," Zane assured him as they followed Lindsey towards the entrance.

A couple had shown up that morning, looking for a kid to adopt. Lloyd, who just wanted to go home to his mother, was terrified that they would adopt him.

"Alright, that's everyone," Lindsey sighed as they entered.

Lloyd, holding close to Zane, looked at the couple. A young lady, in her mid thirties, looked at the small group, a smile on her face. She had black hair pulled into a ponytail, and wore a blue sundress. The man, about the same age, had brown hair and was in a red and orange shirt and blue jeans. They scanned over the kids, stopping for a second longer at Lloyd and Zane.

"Well?" the orphanage owner asked. "Any age in specific your looking for?"

"We were looking for a school aged kid, doesn't matter what gender," the lady said.

"Jeffrey, Liam, return to your rooms," Lindsey said, them both being too young for school.

The man walked over to Lloyd, who looked at him, terrified.

"Hello, little one," he smiled, crouching beside Lloyd.

Lloyd yelped and dug his face into Zane's side. Zane rubbed his back as they lady came over.

"What's your name?" she asked Zane.

"Z-Z-Zane," he stuttered.

"How old are you?" she asked again.

"I'm e-e-eight," Zane stuttered, scared himself.

The lady nodded, smiling.

"Have you made your choice?" the owner asked.

"We'll need to talk it over," she told her.

"Alright, everyone return to your rooms," Lindsey called out.

Zane lead Lloyd back to their room, as he sat a crying Lloyd on his bed.

"They can't take us," Lloyd cried out. "Mom is coming! I know it!"

Zane looked at Lloyd, sorrow filled his eyes.

"Zane! Say something! Anything!" Lloyd cried.

"I know Misako is coming for you, but I can't do anything if these people decide to adopt one of us, but hope that Misako can bring you home."

Lloyd looked at Zane, shocked.

"I all I can do right now, is hope that you stay here until she comes," Zane told him.

"But you said we would be together forever," Lloyd said. "You would never leave my side."

"I said I would make sure you get home to Misako," Zane said. "And that promise I plan on keeping."

Lloyd smiled, tears in his eyes, as he hugged Zane. Then a knock came at the door. Lindsey opened it.

"Zane, please pack your things," she said. "They've chosen you."

Zane and Lloyd gasped, looking at each other.

"Alright," Zane whispered sadly.

"What about mom?" Lloyd asked.

"Misako hasn't got back to me," Lindsey said. "I'm going to keep trying, but I can't stop them from taking Zane."

"I understand," Zane said, sliding on his backpack. "As long as Lloyd get back to his true home, I'm happy."

"But I won't be happy, not without you," Lloyd moaned.

Zane walked over to Lloyd and hugged him tightly. When they separated, Zane walked towards the door. Lindsey took Lloyd's hand as they followed him. The couple stood in the entryway, a folder with Zane's name on it in their hands.

"Zane you ready to have a family again," the lady asked.

Zane simply nodded, looking back at Lloyd one last time before following them towards the door. That's when a familiar car pulled up outside. Zane froze, jaw dropped. The door flew open and Misako jumped out, running for the door.

"Where is he?" she cried, looking around, panicked.

"M-M-Mom?!" Lloyd cried.

"Lloyd, my dear boy!" she shouted, running to him.

She lifted him up and pulled him into her arms. Lloyd cried in Misako's arms as Wu followed in suit.

"I told you she would come," Zane smiled at Lloyd.

Then Lloyd's smile faded quickly.

"What's going on?" the owner shouted.

"I'm here for my missing son," Misako claimed.

"Only kid's here are parentless, miss," she said.

"No, this is my mom," Lloyd pleaded.

"Do you have the documents?" the owner asked.

"Right here," Wu said.

He handed over a birth certificate, Lloyd's to be exact. She nodded.

"Alright, he can go with you," she said.

"And Zane?" Lloyd asked.

Everyone turned to him and the couple behind him.

"Kelly?" Misako questioned.

"I thought I recognized you, Misako," the lady smiled. "I feel like it's been forever."

"What's going on?" Zane asked.

"Kelly and I were best friends," Misako explained. "Then I found your father Lloyd, and things happened."  
"I didn't want him to harm me, so we lost touch," Kelly explained.

"He's gone though, we can hang out again," Misako said. "Well, not gone gone, but in another world."

"Alright," Kelly smiled. "I still live in Jamanikai Village, near the library."

"Well, that's the issue," Misako said.

"The Monastery is quite close to there," Wu told her. "They can still see each other."

"That's perfect!" Misako cried.

"Wait, where are you going to be?" Kelly asked.

"I have a new job, it's going to keep me quite busy," Misako said, leaving the orphanage. "Wu is allowing us to move into his old monastery and he's volunteered to watch over Lloyd while I'm at work."

"Alright, call you later?" Kelly asked.

"Alright, bye," Misako said.

Lloyd waved to Zane as they walked down the sidewalk towards their car. Zane waved back, smiling as they separated. Lloyd with his true family and Zane with a new, adopted family.


	17. Chapter 17 Gone and Forgotten Memories

Lloyd sat on the floor in his Uncle's Monastery, staring at the sky. He watched the clouds float by. It had been three years since he had seen Zane. He knew Zane was gone, and he wasn't coming back anytime soon. Or ever again.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Lloyd looked over and saw his mother looking at him. He sighed.

"I miss Zane," Lloyd replied.

"I know you do, but we can't do much about that," Misako told him. "Zane's moved on."

"Sometimes, promises can't be kept," Zane's voice rang in Lloyd's ears.

Lloyd curled up in a ball, crying softly to himself as Misako sat down beside him, pulling him in for a hug. Lloyd's life was perfect up until that day.

* * *

Six year old Lloyd ran around Zane's house, chasing him. They were both laughing and playing happily.

"Boys, take it outside please," Zane's mother said.

"Alright mom," Zane replied, leading Lloyd outside.

The sun shined brightly on them as Lloyd ran to the trampoline in Zane's backyard. He climbed on, taking his shoes off and jumped around. Zane watched, chuckling at the boy's attempts to do tricks. They played for what felt like a short amount of time, an hour actually, until….

"Lloyd, we should go back inside," Zane said, sounding like he was in pain.

"Are you alright," Lloyd asked, climbing off.

"I think….." Zane slurred as he collapsed on the ground.

"Zane! Zane!" Lloyd cried, shaking him.

Zane's father, hearing the ruckus, ran outside and saw them.

"Honey, call for help!" he cried inside.

"Is Zane going to be OK?" Lloyd asked, worried.

"He should be," his father replied.

He lifted Zane up, carrying him inside and laying him on the couch. Zane, barely conscious looked at Lloyd.

"Zane what's wrong?" his father asked.

"My head," Zane moaned in pain. "My head and my stomach."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" his father asked.

"A couple hours," Zane mumbled.

"Kelly, get the thermometer," his father cried out.

Kelly, Zane's mother, ran in and handed it to him. He took Zane's temperature, but sighed.

"105 degrees," (or for the US people, 221 degrees) he sighed. "He might not make it."

"The ambulance is pulling in," Kelly said. "Zane, hold in there. Please."

Lloyd looked at Zane as they rushed him away. They followed in the car. Once at the hospital, Misako arrived for Lloyd.

"Come on, honey, let's get you home," Misako told Lloyd.

"Not until Zane's OK," Lloyd declared.

Misako exchanged concerned looks with Kelly.

"Lloyd, we'll call Misako as soon as we get word," Kelly told him. "You should go home and rest."

Lloyd looked between the two parents and hugged his mom tightly. Then a doctor came out as they were about to leave.

"Anything?" Kelly asked.

"We've tried everything," the doctor sighed. "His temperature is rising still. At this rate, it'll be 107 (224.6) an hour. Unless it magically starts dropping, we'll lose him in less than that."

"Zane," Lloyd whimpered.

"Can we see him one last time?' Kelly asked.

"Yes, you can," the doctor said. "All of you, if that's alright."

"Of course, Lloyd is pretty much a brother," Kelly motioned to the little boy, on the verge of tears.

They followed the doctor back and to Zane's room. Zane, paler than ever before, sat on the bed, nearly asleep.

"Zane," Kelly whispered.

Zane looked up, smiling the slightest bit.

"Please, fight this," Kelly whispered to him.

Zane bit his lip, tears wanting to slip, but were unable to. Lloyd looked at him, crying. Tears slipped down his face as Zane's eyes laid on him.

"Zane," Lloyd whimpered.

Lloyd moved closer to him and hugged Zane, not caring if he got sick.

"You made a promise," Lloyd whimpered. "That you'd never leave me."

"Sometimes," Zane said. "Promises can't be kept. Just remember, I'll always be with you, no matter where I am."

Lloyd cried, hugging Zane as he went still. Dead still. Dead.

Misako peeled Lloyd away and carried him away, leaving Kelly alone with her husband and Zane.

* * *

Lloyd got to his feet and looked at his mother.

"I want to go back to Darkley's mom," he said. "Somewhere I can make friends again."

"Are you sure, we could send you to another elementary school," Misako told him.

"No," Lloyd replied. "I want to go there. I want to be like dad."

* * *

An elderly man worked away at a robot boy. His hair, sticking straight up, and his eyes close calmly.

"Done," he sighed.

He flipped the on switch and the boy's eyes opened, revealing them to be an icy blue. Instead of hatred or darkness, they were filled with hope. Love. But something was missing.

"Zane?" the man asked.

He looked up, and down at his hands.

"I'm…...alive," Zane said.

That was all he could say. He was speechless, Utterly speechless. The one problem, he didn't remember anything. Nothing at all, except that someone missed him. In his dreams, he saw a small blonde hairs boy, always talking to him. He never expected to ever see that boy. Or ever learn who he was. Nor did he ever realize that that same Lloyd, was the Green ninja he lived with to this day.


End file.
